Awakening of Lan'nakke
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: Sorceress' haven't you ever wondered why they chose to have knights. Or are they really the ones who had knights in the first place? Finding an ancient text never to be seen again we find out exactly why Sorceress' fear the 'Ice-Slayer', who's the Slayer?
1. Preliminary Mission: Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot of this story nor do I own the original characters. I only claim what is rightly mine the plot shift and new never before seen characters that will show up. I do not write for money or any kind of profit. I write purely as a relaxer after work nothing more nothing less.**_

_**Contains: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco, Crude Humor, Suggestive Themes, -Later on- sexual relationships.**_

**Final Fantasy VIII-**

**Awakening of Lan'nakke**

**Preliminary Mission: Dreams**

**For the past several months I have been having very strange dreams and daydreams. These daydreams as of late have felt so real that it makes me wonder if I'm even real or if I am the dream. If this academy of becoming an S.E.E.D for these Gardens. Is really the dream I really have been getting lost inside my head much more than usual. The feelings the pain the freedom of running all of it I cannot tell them apart. It's making my head throb.**

**I know that when I am dueling with my rival I should be at a hundred percent but I cannot completely focus. Everything seems to be playing in slow motion. It feels as though I should be able to avoid every attack with as much grace as a feline. This nothing more than a dance in the eyes of those great cats. The power to kill in one single swing. Why do I feel like that? Like I am sleeping inside like something isn't up with the rest of me but what?**

**Only at the stinging of flesh being cut open and the gush of hot liquid brings me back from my distracted state of mind. I see my blood painting the floor of rocks in which I duel the blonde on. I am not sure what but at that moment those few seconds the part that feels like it has been asleep surges. For the first time I truly feel like I'm awake.**

**With the furry and speed of a great cat-like beast I stand on my own two feet and with more strength than necessary I swing my gun-blade, The tip catching he rocks sparking as I swing in an arc mirroring the one the blonde had done moments ago. I catch the flesh of his face giving a cut to my opponent****'s ****face, a mirror image of my cut****.**** As I come back down from the surge that part was again slipping into sleep I too slip into nothing but darkness with that part of me.**

**Again the dream I have been having as of late starts over again. I only get mere moments to study this dream some more. The place is some kind of Ice tower covered in a thick layer of snow but the blanket of white does not stay white threw out. Large areas of a deep red litter the room on the wall and pillars are speckled with the red. I can hear labored breathing a battle perhaps but I can't tell I still can't see that much. The light of the room is only focused where I am with another man in armor is watching. Too tired to join whoever else is fighting.**

**For the first time I hear a cat-like roar unlike any I've come across before. It is haunting the roar echoing in onto its self. For a spilt second I am blinded by a human like body and a high pitched cry. The cat locked onto the woman's throat both falling into the light. The only thing I can truly take in of the cat is the cat's fur is as white as the snow with the strangest spots I have ever seen, ice blue in color****.**

**I awake the voice of the doctor of this Garden. Sitting to my right glancing at me she closes whatever book she had been reading looking at me concern clear in those eyes.**

"**I knew it would be either you or Seifer." She says almost monotone but I can hear that hint of annoyance at mine and Seifer's actions always landing one of us in the infirmary with some wound that requires more than a few simple healing potions**** or a cure could fix.**

"…**." Is the only response I give the woman along with an icy glare to tell her just how I feel about my current condition. Though judging from the gauze covering my face she most likely does not see it.**

"**Say your name for me." She states without a second glance at me.**

"…**Squall" That's all that needs to be said no need for pointless words.**

"**I don't see why you let the boy get to you, and you should learn to ignore him." She says as she looks at me standing from up from the chair she was once seated in.**

"**I can't just run away." I say in the same bored tone not even looking at her, I've had enough with talk I'd like to get back to trying to figure out just what it was in those few seconds that seemed to make me feel fully awake.**

**The woman only huffs at the answer raising her arms in and I don't get kids these days kind of fashion. ****"Don't go anywhere I will call your Instructor to come and pick you up.**** Let's see… Instructor Trepe wasn't it?****" With that she ****leaves me alone with my thoughts before my Instructor comes to get me.**

**Throwing my left arm over my eyes as I lay their thinking to myself. That is until I hear a faint huff unlike any woman I've heard before. When I hear a voice I turn to my right unable to ignore a voice I've no face to put to. I'm dumbfounded by what I see; this woman isn't even part of our school in the mirror.**

"**I can't believe ja passed out so quickly…" the woman purrs, a mocking smile that not even Seifer can pull off. Oddly it really suits her too. How did this woman get in here without being noticed…? She is wearing cat ears for Hyne's sake. That sticks out like a sore thumb with her wild ice blue hair, ears being as white as the first snowfall of the year. Her eyes are an eerie ice blue they look as though they glow but due to the sun light I cannot tell if they actually do. If that did not get your head to turn the cut would, it is some of the wildest hair that seemed tamed it was all party and business at the same time I really do not know how to explain it. Glancing at the door she turns her eyes back to me only now do I notice that her eyes are cat-like the hole of the eye contracted to the point of looking like a serpents.**

"**I will be seeing ja again… next time don't faint on me ei****ther. Till the next time Squall." She says before smiling I know that if I were any normal man I would have just ejaculated in my pants. Or melted but I did no such thing or maybe that is because I am in shock? Like a ghost she just disappears without a trace.**

**Hear the sigh of another woman I know all too well I turn to see Instructor Trepe. Taking it as my queue to get going I stand up with no regard to my body that reacts to the harsh movement making my head spin even though I feel dizzy I do not dear show it. My Ice walls and mask in place I take lead as I leave the room. I never did like this room for any reason in the first place.**

**For the hallway trip it goes by a bit too quite. I glance to see Trepe watching me in a found sort of fashion it bothering me. Narrowing my eyes as a group of random girls pass us by, as soon as we I pass I can hear the gossip behind me and it bothers me cause it's about me and someone else I don't quite get the name of. Could only be one of two people the Instructor or Seifer.**

**Sighing in displeasure with being started at I turn to bite out "What?"**

**Trepe only smiles more one of the few who seems able to deal with my icy nature and anti-social behavior and nature. She giggles as she mimics my pose and tendency to rub my temple. **

"**I think I am starting to understand you that are all." She says cheerfully.**

"**I am a lot more complicated than you think." I state and begin walking again I do not even remember stopping in the first place.**

"**Oh is that so then why don't you share with the rest of us?" She says for some reason she looks to be counting.**

"**Whatever…" We say at the same exact time. Would explain why she was counting turn you can time some of my responses but not all of them. When I glare at the woman and pick up the pace forcing her to jog slightly to keep up with my new stride, I smile inside at the small victory that shuts her up the rest of the way to the class room.**

**When the door opens I walk in a few moments before Trepe does, Trepe getting stopped by one of her random students with a question while walking to this class room. I have already taken my seat as she walks in. Taking the stand in the front center of the room she ends whatever lesson I had passed out during. I hate to admit it but that exotic looking woman was right I cannot believe I passed out from such a minor cut. Sure it will leave a scar but it not like I would have died from, everyone knows the head area bleeds a ton but it is also easy to stop. Being lost in my head I do not hear whatever Instructor Trepe says that causes Seifer to slam his fist into his computer desk.**

"**Oh and Squall… I need a word with you." She says in a firm tone I know I have no**** choice in the matter. **

**With that the class leaves expect for a few who have become the Trepe groupies. I'm glad I will not have to deal with shit like that. My nature keeps me well away from such people. After all who is stupid enough to piss off a lone wolf who has the ability to bite worse than its bark.**

**I push myself up from my desk taking my time as I walk up to my Instructor waiting a few extra seconds as the groupies move out of my way.**

**Standing before Instructor I wait until she says what she wanted to tell me.**

"**You haven't done your exam yet to enter the S.E.E.D mission." She says in a low voice so the other students wouldn't hear.**

'… **I was going to do that this morning but Seifer…." I think to myself.**

"**Have a good excuse as to why Squall?" Instructor Trepe asks.**

"**No" I state plain and simple.**

"**Very well you will have to do a makeup test then, meet me by the front gates in one hour and we will head out to the Fire Caverns." I only nod as she nods at me. "Oh and if you feel like you are not ready you can study until that time has passed."**

**With that she heads out of the class room followed quickly by here groupies leaving me alone in the class room. Might as well study a little more to pass the time before heading out, that and I need to withdraw the GF Shiva and GF Quezacotl. I really do not care much for Quezacotl but I do adore Shiva. It just feels right when I use Shiva, Quezacotl makes me have too much extra energy that makes it much harder to keep my clam. Shiva does not change a thing which is why I use her and allow my party member to use Quezacotl.**

"**You know Quezacotl is also your element as much as Shiva is…." I jump spinning around to try and find the owner of the voice, the same voice of that woman that was in the doctor's room. I see no one in the room maybe I am starting to hear things now.**

**Sighing I walk over to my desk after picking up my two GF's I sit down for a quick read through of battles and such for missions before heading out never hurts to make sure you understand the basics. Ignoring the chuckle of the woman who is not there I skim threw the data.**

**Like clockwork I'm already at the gate after one hour has passed. Looking up I can help sighing to myself as I see Instructor Trepe in a different outfit than the typical teacher outfit. I suppose I cannot blame her for not wanting to fight in the teaching outfit but you would think she would not wear something like she is. The skirt a little too short to be allowed inside the school though not as bad as some women, those who wear the skirts where you can see their ass hanging out.**

**Who likes that really I find it tasteless really. At least Trepe wears something that covers half of her thighs. Then again I never was 'normal' like everyone else meaning the men. Seifer is no exception either I swear that man has a new woman every day of the week****.**

"**Well shall we get going Squall?" Trepe asks as I stop in front of her. I nod "alright then we head for the Fire Caverns."**

**~To be continued ~**

**I always did enjoy Final Fantasy Eight the most of all the games. Sadly they buried the story under the drama and so called love story. I have deiced to change everything a bit to the way I saw the story.**

**I mean you can't have a Sorceress and a Knight without having some kind of balance is the Sorceress is the darker side then where is the 'good-side' to the casters born with magic abilities has always plagued me in that game until now.**

**As time goes on you will find much dialog that follows the game closely as well as clips from the game and keeping the characters in well character as much as possible. Some events will take place that never did in game.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I have been while coming up with the story line changes and twists that may make you have to read them more than once. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. *Bow***


	2. Preliminary Mission Two Awakening of Lan

Bo Loves thy Yaoi Comment: Yosh~! Dibs on first review! :D So far, this looks really interesting, can't wait to see your future chapters! Concept of their having to be a balance with the Sorceress is really interesting. Never thought about it much, and Bo'd love to see where you go with it~ So when you get the chance please update soon! :D

~~ Heh I'm glad you like the idea. 3 I'm sorry it took me so long to update though I hit a freaking reinforced steel wall for a while on this chapter. I can only hope this was worth the wait till I can figure out where I'm going with the first actually chapter I had double pre chapters cause this to me wasn't really when FFVII started it was on the actual S.E.E.D exam. There was just so much the owners left out I thought I would redeem it from being overshadow by the others that's where my crazy idea of must be some kind of balance came from. I'm not sure yet of or if there will be a true name to the balancing factor but just bear with me while I am developing the story. 3~~

Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot of this story nor do I own the original characters. I only claim what is rightly mine the plot shift and new never before seen characters that will show up. I do not write for money or any kind of profit. I write purely as a relaxer after work nothing more nothing less.

Contains: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Use of Alcohol and Tobacco, Crude Humor, Suggestive Themes, -Later on- sexual relationships.

Preliminary Mission Two: Fire Caverns

"Well shall we get going Squall?" Trepe asks as I stop in front of her. I nod "alright then we head for the Fire Caverns."

She waits until I take the lead and leave the Garden's entrance and exit gate. She doesn't seem to be bothered that she gets to use Quezacotl and not Shiva. She instead seems to smile that much more, damn it if I hear that nick name of 'Shiva's lover' or as Seifer likes to call me 'Ice Princess' I am going to murder someone.

"Squall you remember how to teach your GF's new abilities correct?" Trepe asks as she studies me. Damn her she has her own versions of the GF's if she doesn't want to use mine then why did she bother taking it.

"Silly boy just 'because she has Quezacotl's spirit in her body, he will still appear for ja. Ja has no need for this cheap and weak magic of yours." I can't help but jump at the voice of that cat lady again. Still I don't see her anywhere. What the hell is going on here? Hearing a sigh that seemed to close to my ear the same lady speaks again. "I only hope 'he' arrives soon time is of the essence if 'he' wants to change 'his' fate. So young you are and yet so little time…." I want to ask who she is refereeing to only to be startled out of my mind again by fingers snapping in front of my face.

"Hey you okay you can always wait till the next S.E.E.D exam." Trepe calmly states.

"I'm fine" Is all that leaves my lips yet again that lady has made me stop walking without realizing it damn her.

"Very well, but you haven't answered my question yet Squall." Trepe's voice is slightly more demanding this time around.

"Yes I remember." I find saying more to be to bothersome especially with that strange lady's chuckle right next to my ear. My mind has to be playing tricks on me. Unconsciously I rub the same ear the woman had chosen to chuckle in.

'Get use to me kid 'cause ja is stuck with me' this time I feel something press against my lips without warning I jump back bumping into Trepe. That right there just gave me the chills there is no way in hell I could have made that up….. My first kiss has been stolen by someone I cannot see! The warmth and the silky feel of those lips with unnamable smoothness that's completely flawless in all ways. And with the tingling in my lips from the contact it was real alright.

"Squall what's wrong you reacted like you just got shocked by something?" Trepe's voice now full of concern. Trepe's voice now unnerving me somewhat.

"Tell me something Instructor do you believe spirits wander the Earth?" It is all I can say to her there no other way for me to calm her down. "Because I think I am be haunted by one…."

~~_Meanwhile inside Garden_~~

A certain blond man was fuming yet another punishment but unlike many times before his 'buddy' wasn't joining him on this punishment. 'Damn Squall why did he half to go and pass out on me. I wanted to ask him where that burst of fire came from in those ice cold eyes of his. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. That attack and counter attack was done with a tad too much grace.' The blond man thought to himself as he took a break from cleaning the Garden just outside of the building. It's a lot of work to tend to these plants especially when you are alone.

"Ja never could keep your ass outta trouble…." I couldn't help but be startled by the random voice. Spinning around on my heels I see nothing. I swear I just heard the person there a minute ago. Maybe I am hearing things then? Looking around for a few minutes more, I shrug it off and go back to tending to the rosebush. Grabbing one of the thorn limbs I jump again five of the thorns going into my hand. At the moment however I don't care I swear someone just grabbed my ass!

"Unless you have a death wish you want granted I suggest you come out." I state with a sneer even with the blood running down my hand and the stinging starting to make its way up to my brain.

The world's strangest laugh I've ever heard answers my order. By Strange I mean the accent I've never quite heard a laugh that has a growled edge to it with a purring edge at the same time.

"Come now it's not like some man just grabbed dat ass of yours. Which I must say is quite lovely… something to hold onto heheheh." Yep that voice is same one as before what an odd accent I wish I knew where it was from. I'd love to see how bold and wild these women can really be if she has the gall to grab my ass like that.

"I still don't see a face…" I growl out. There is one thing I don't like and that is not being able to put a face to a voice, next to being ignored by a certain Ice Princess.

"I don't think I have ta' show my face to ja." Her words are drawn out and a bored yawns following soon after. Okay losing my cool and trying to intimidate this woman was the wrong response so let me try a slightly different approach?

"Well I wasn't expecting someone to grab my ass quite like that I have a reason to wanna know who this lovely lady is…. so I can send Fu to attack you … How else was I suppose too react?"

"And why should I trust you?" The way that was said sent chills down my spine. If you made it a little bit deeper that would have been Squall. Okay now I need to know who this person is.

For a few moments I wait just standing there what else can I say to earn this woman's trust. Talk too much and she might also just leave like Squall always does but unlike that wall of ice I don't know who to chase after.

"Some other time… I have another who needs some guiding since 'he' is too blind to see what 'he' really is and 'his' true power that's wants to be unleashed." Was all I got from her. The woman's voice seeming to be carried by the wind instead of her being as close to me as before. Shit I wasn't expecting that one.

_Fire Caverns –Battle for Ifrit engaged-_

Shit Ifrit his much harder then I remember Seifer speaking about when he had beaten the spirit of Hellfire. I though he was just being over dramatic with the whole battle. Guess Seifer was not joking about this or being overly dramatic. Even with Shiva maiden of Ice and Snow on my side still made it a fight of fights. The problem is even though when I summon Shiva she takes as much damage as she does to Ifrit. The being of fire and the being of ice on even terms.

"…With as much recklessness as a storm at sea, Quezacotl! Bring down your divine lighting!" Trepe finishing her incantation as a wall of the guardians magic for over us. I watch as Quezacotl comes bursting threw a ball of grey clouds as a thunderbolt. The as the bolt hits the earth below the bird like spirit spins rapidly but gradually slows to a stop. The birds head lowers. Before arching its head neck and back a little. Wings spread wide with little flickers of lighting dancing between the bird spirit and the earth. Quezacotl tilting his head to the side as he studies his prey. The only time our Guardians do this is when they are in combat with other Guardians. I can see Ifrit study me with some interest. Seeming to have enough looking over the prey of the Lighting Storm Quezacotl arches back before firing a ball of lighting at Ifrit. Growing to a dome of crackling lighting hissing it was and creating an anti-hit zone and with a moment's time a large bolt of pure furry breaks through. Causing a large explosion of the untamed energy. When the dust settles Ifrit still stands though he is tiring from this. This isn't a matter of who does the same amount of damage cause we seem to be at a draw. Now it is a battle of endurance.

"Endurance no such thing. Didn't I tell ja there is no need to use so pitiful magic." I narrow my eyes I don't need this right now I have a battle I need to concentrate on. Why can't she just leave me alone right now.

"This is going to be a close battle at this rate." Trepe states but she can't fool me I can hear that she is tired. More than likely more than I am at this moment. I can feel my arms quiver under the weight of my gun-blade. Being too stubborn to call it quits when I know Seifer has already beaten Ifrit.

"I've had 'nough of this… I think I need to SHOW you just what power is lurking inside you." Before I have a chance to really think I can feel an odd surge of power. The heat being far too much for me to bear with. At first it feels like I've black out until my eyes open. Even though this is my body it isn't responding to my commands.

"Feel the wrath of my frozen claws, which rain down and are piercing my enemy through. This is my Icicle Rain!" Even though it is my voice it is not my doing. Who is in control of my body? As a watch through my eyes body still not under my control I can see the spell that was cast. A ring of odd symbols appear son replace by a circle of Icicle spears. Each Icicle lifting up only slightly before the first one changes direction and goes down right into Ifrit. Soon all others follow the sound of each Icicle almost like glass as it breaks. Before I know I have my body back under my control hand still lifted as if I actually had cast the spell myself. I can feel some wetness at my nose.

"Squall how did you…. !" I hear a gasp in the middle of Trepe's aweing voice. "Your nose is bleeding Squall what did you do?" She runs over to me no longer caring about the battle with Ifrit. Before I have the chance to even think to stop her we both hear a cry from the Beast. Ifrit now on his knee one arm hold his torso up.

"It appears that I have met a new master now. Very well human you have proven the strength you have to me and I shall join you." A growling chuckle leaving the huffing mouth.

With that I can feel the spirit of Ifrit seep into my mind. Yet another one to add to the ever growing list of Guardian Forces. I wipe the blood from my nose shit it was bleeding more then I first thought. "I'm fine Trepe we should leave now."

With that I hear laughing from her and she nods. Before we start heading out she places her hand upon my shoulder with a smile of a proud mother. "Well done you pass. This is just the begin and there are many more Guardians to be found some you will have to fight much like Ifrit. Others you will have to find by other means, such as attached to beast you fight or other means." With a slight squeeze she removes her hand and leads the way out of these Fire Caverns. I can tell she wants to know more about that spell I just used but she has chosen to let it go for the time being. Thank goodness because I wouldn't know what to say.

_**Preliminary Mission Grade: Completed-Pass**_

**And so ends another subchapter before the first. I'm am kind of shocked I was able to pop out another that I've been stuck on for what three months now? I'm sorry it took so long I just couldn't get past the part after the cat lady left Seifer. . I didn't mean for it to be stuck for so long. I only hope this was worth the wait. : /**

**Second I think I'm having a lot of fun with this Cat Lady no I'm not giving you her name yet wink that comes later. I also wanted to say that I know full well I typed You instead of Ja it's for a reason most of the time when she is in a normal mood or feels like being silly/cocky it comes out 'Ja' when she's annoyed or pissed it comes out 'you'.**

**I hope you enjoy this and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Let me know what you think so far. 3**


	3. SubMission One: SEED Exam Part A

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot of this story nor do I own the original characters. I only claim what is rightly mine the plot shift and new never before seen characters that will show up. I do not write for money or any kind of profit. I write purely as a relaxer after work nothing more nothing less.**

**Also this chapter is a point of view jump between first person and 3****rd**** person. I noted when you jump from Squall to Seifer and Seifer to Squall.**

**Sorry for the late update been kind of distracted as of late just adopted a new kitten and she's keeping me busy.**

Sub-Mission One: S.E.E.D Exam Part A

As we continue on the path I cannot help but notice a certain spirit has gone very quiet. I know she is still there but I have not heard one word from her. I do not know why but I can say this I do **not** like her like this. At least if it was Seifer I could get him to go away after ignoring him long enough, or end up in a duel with the hot headed blond. I swear he picks more fights with me then the whole garden combined. Yes that is including Headmaster Cid. This Cat lady however is a different story I cannot see her thus I cannot glare at her for annoying the piss outta me. As I think over the events in the Fire Caverns I notice something I felt her take over but I have not felt her leave. Could she still be in my body? Maybe she is stuck or something of the like. This time I am startled out of my mind when Trepe speaks up.

"The Exam has been pushed back to tomorrow afternoon." She speaks softly as she puts her cell phone into one of her skirt pockets. "I will have them make arrangements instead of randomly sticking you to a group. I expect to see you dressed in the formal attire for the exam Squall. Take it easy and rest up, see you later." With those as her departing words and without turning around as she speaks before walking off for another supposed meeting with Headmaster of the Garden.

I don't bother with a vocal comment or such seeing how she would not hear or notice it anyways. I stand for a few moments more looking back at the gates I just entered feeling as though something is amiss with the events that have just taken place. I feel like I have been cast onto some other path I was never to take before. Watching the sun starting to set I just shrug it off and then walk the normal path to my dorm room. Just as I'm about to enter the path to the inner gates I see someone with his arms folded and a rather large dark skinned man and smaller paler skinned female. Seifer Almasy and his posse all seem to be waiting for me. Great just what I need, another sparring match when I am already worn from my battle with Ifrit and with Quezacotl back in my head it just makes things worse. Not to mention the new addition of Ifrit I already have a headache as is. I try to just walk past Seifer maybe he is too into whatever conversation to notice me this time as well.

"Well well if it isn't little Ice Princess." A deep voice says a tad too cocky. What I would not give to break him or at least beat him once so he would leave me alone for the day. Guess I am not lucky today. Ignoring the man I continue on my way right through the door his posse not even budging from their spot must be expecting to be there for a while.

"Hey where are you off to in such a hurry? Come on stop would ya." With that Seifer places his hand on my shoulder stopping me in place his greater strength and size serving to annoy me that much more. With a huff I turn and glare at the bastard that I am not amused nor do I like being touched. Instead of the desired reaction I get a grin from the blond. "Aww come on now Princess no need to be so pissy." I only glare harder at him for that.

"Leave me alone." Is all that passes my lips in a hissed tone to Seifer to prove my point I am not in the mood for him or his stupid antics. Again he does not do what I hope for instead he lowers his head so we are level getting his face rather close. I know how close his lips are to mine he is close enough that I can feel him breathing from his nose.

"And why should I leave you alone hmm princess?" I don't see the smile widen but by his tone I know it has grown at least double in size. Being far too stubborn for my own good I don't budge from my place. Like hell I am going to give in and lose another battle with Seifer today. "How about we kiss and make-up hmmm, would that make you feel better?"

Stunned I jolt my head back and after hearing him laugh I know I have yet again lost another battle with this bastard of a blond. With that I storm off not in the mood to hear him or his laughter.

"Like hell I am getting kissed again." I say quietly to myself.

"Wait? What do you mean again?" He asks.

Shit I must of said that out loud again. I pay no mind to him as I storm off to my dorm room him hot on my heels. Like hell you need to know you nosy bastard leave me alone already.

"Aww ain't cha both cute. Ja two fight like a couple." Comes' the voice of the Cat lady. I stop looking around for the source or at least a face.

"You again where are you!?" Seifer behind me demands. Wait he heard her too? Maybe I'm not the only one being haunted by this spirit?

"Heh" is the only sound we get from the Spirit she is really amused by this. After a while of odd looks our way I choose to say to both Seifer and the Spirit.

"Look I do not know who or what you are but could we take; this to my room and talk there?" Seifer just glances at me much as I hate the idea of him in my room if he can hear her too then might as well take him along. Cause If I am losing my mind then the last thing I am going to do is take Seifer with me or at least along for the ride.

"I don't see why not lead the way cub." She says in an almost lazy cat like purr. I have a feeling that if I were to see her right now she would have a far more irritating smirk on her face then Seifer could ever pull off. Looking over to Seifer I see him looking at me then nodding that he agrees that talking in the safety of a dorm room might be better than making them look insane to the random passer-by of Garden students.

It feels like it takes years to get to my dorm room with the odd aura coming off both the spirit and off Seifer and judging from the random growl that Seifer does twice. The Spirit is doing something he is not too pleased with. Within seconds he is cursing certain bold-exotic women for grabbing his butt more than once already. I do not wanna know. Lest I can say she is enjoying it and in a way I kind of am as well. I mean it is not too often I get to be on the other end when Seifer is the one who gets teased or harassed hate to admit it but I kind of like it.

After punching in the code we come to the hallway that leads into three rooms going to the far right I glance at Seifer giving him the okay as he jumps and his hands goes to his ass again trying to cover it from the ghost. Oh Karma is such a bitch sometimes. The irony is not lost to me that not only 'is' it a ghost doing this to Seifer, but a 'female' one at that. I allow a shadow of a smile to ghost my lips before sitting on my bed. Seifer instead chose to take the other half of my bed instead of the chair at my desk. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"She can have the damn chair" he grumbles while fuming at the same time.

Not expecting the chair to move we both are stunned while it moves. Instead of turning it around so she sits normal she allows the back of the chair to face us. I can see her in a way with her arms folded over the top of the chair as she waits for the questions both of us wish to ask. I watch the door to my room slowly close as well. She must not want anyone to hear whatever is about to be said in this room.

"So what cha wanna know Cub?" Her voice has taken on a whole new sound with this in a way I kind of do feel like a cub being taught by a great mother lion. Never knew she could be motherly when she felt like it. It seems like there is still much to learn about this ghost lady. I mean one second it is like she is trying to seduce me and the next she goes motherly and it goes on.

"A name perhaps would be nice instead of calling you cat lady or something stupid like that." I easily allow it to come off indifferent but the truth of the matter is I am dying to know what this woman's name is. From the first moment our eyes met in the doctor's infirmary.

A deep chuckle escaping her lips, that alone reminding me of the stories I used to hear about how low toned and deep a Lion would be and I cannot help but compare her to such a beast. There is something feral about this woman; wild, untamed, unbreakable spirit, and endless power. "I suppose I can tell you that… but it will be the last question to be answered please ask something else… okay kiddo it's your turn." I watch Seifer slighting move his eyes narrowing, seeing how it wasn't typical of him to move when talking I can only guess it was the spirit poking him or something.

"I'm not a kid" Seifer hisses at the spirit. And we are met with another deep and dark like chuckle. Clearly this spirit is amused by Seifer's short fuse.

"Come now what question does the kiddy have hmmm?" This one purred instead. I watch Seifer's mood darken even more.

"Alright if you wanna play that way pervert…. Where exactly are you from and how come you can hide yourself from everyone? How old are you anyways! Are you an old hag or something?!" Seifer growls out knowing he would rather yell but keeping himself in check for now.

"Kheh if only ja knew, my homeland no longer is above the see at the moment thus that question cannot be answered so simply. Nor would ja even know the correct name of my homeland. As for the being able to hide myself for all around…. Ja can't be that stupid I'm dead, nothing more than a spirit floating between the living and the dead no real home. As for my age in your terms as humans yes I'm very old but in the terms of the spirits I am but a baby the newest edition if ja will." Her voice is almost sing song in a way she didn't even seem bothered by the comment about her being a pervert.

"Yah should of known only old wrinkly women are bold enough to grab some guy's ass." Seifer sighed out.

"She's much prettier than that Seifer…" I find myself blurting out before I think to stop myself.

"Oh and how does little Ice Princess know this?" Seifer hums out spearing me a glance. Damn wish I could stop myself from saying anything sometimes. Seeming to sense my distress the cat lady speaks instead.

"Che pretty slow for someone in the fast lane ain't ja? He's already seen me silly kiddy." She chuckles out allowing a long drawn out yawn to follow before adding on. "Find a full sized mirror and I can show ja my form as the Cub says I'm much prettier than you think."

"Why does it have to be mirror?" I ask again without really thinking.

"That Cub I can answer now. It has to do with the energy any glass like surface carries energy starved elements to it…. So if a ghost as you call me feels like sharing our energy with the objects around us. Thus doors or odd phenomenon happen when you humans believe it is haunted. Objects taken from their natural elements end up starving and can easily accept our energy. Some can even toss objects and such or fight by becoming part of an object. However a mirror is slightly different being water that is somewhat solid it cannot completely absorb our energy. If we so choose to 'we' spirits can allow you mortals the ability to see us."

We both sit neither one of us really able to speak. Is that the same with when she kissed me?

"And to answer that other question Cub no…. I am slightly different from your typical ghost, however that part I cannot tell you nor will I." She says in a bored drawn out tone.

How did she know what I was thinking?

"Cause there is nothing you can hide from me…" I hear a purr in my head and jump looking at her or at least where she should be seated.

"I don't know 'bout Ice Princess here but I have a mirror in my room on the door…" Seifer speaks slowly. I glance at him with just one eye seeing him watching me intently. I want to squirm under this stare I do not like it. Seifer has never looked like this before or at least at me like this. I usually see him with this look in his eye when he sees his latest 'catch' he wants for the night. It is unnerving to have that same look focused on me.

"Mmmm later tonight I will visit ja then." She states hearing the chair creak we both look back to see the chair slowly sliding back into place. "I have much work that must be done I must be going now I will see you two later."

"…" Is both our reactions but my mind is racing she has not told us her name yet.

"Lan'nakke you may call me by I don't remember my real name…" her voice but a whisper of before. With that we both know she is gone. Lan'nakke the spirit cat lady who has stolen my first kiss…

"Huh that name sounds familiar… I've heard it somewhere before…" I hear Seifer mumble to himself before getting up and leaving my room without another glance at me. Thank god I don't want to know why he was looking at me like that. I glance at my clock seeing it was only nine at night. Perhaps a visit to training center is in order help me to think about what just happened.

~3rd Person Point of view~

With that Squall heads out of his room closing the door behind him. A few moments later a white-silver flower of some sort sits upon Squall's pillow. A spirit different from Lan'nakke stands in front of the bed…

"I've found you at last…" the whisper carried on the winds from the northlands. With that the spirit fades into the air around it maybe to go back or maybe to stick around.

~Seifer's Point of view~

I just couldn't sleep at all after finding out Little Ice Princess has already seen what this lady actually looks like. I had pictured some old wrinkly age spotted old hag messy hair and eyes that seem small from the skin sagging. Shuddering inwardly I can't help it I've never liked when people get to that age. I can only hope for a death sooner than that stage I don't know if I could put up with it myself. Just fucking creeps me the hell out I don't know why it just does.

I can't help but finding a good work out in Gardens' Training Center might help ease my mind enough to get at least a little sleep tonight. I wish Squall had a fucking mirror in his damn room…. Odd I thought he was the type that always looked in it to keep his pretty boy looking self, looking like well a pretty boy. Turns out I'm dead wrong he had like the basic of care items. Seems I was wrong about him there he doesn't even try I guess he doesn't see a point in personal care like that.

As I walk through the doors I'm met with the sound of anguished cry of Grants. Seems someone else shares my thought of fighting to get a good night rest. Wonder who it is this time. Instead of fighting I choose to spy on whoever is training in here. Cause from the body count they could be a better fight than these Grants would be.

Following the row of bodies I slowly make my way to whoever it is. Hiding behind on of the shrubs I find myself looking at none other than Mister Ice Princess himself. Goodness I wonder how long he has been at this I mean he just added at least twelve more bodies to his kill count. Seeing him from here I can see he's almost completely worn out his ice shields giving way to his exhaustion. He looks about ready to pass out at this point. Looking at the watch on my wrist it's almost elven at night.

Sure enough I watch his legs buckle on him. Poor boy someone should really teach him how to properly take care of his body instead of pushing it like he does. It's a wonder he is still even alive up to this point he hardly eats enough as is. I find myself walking over to help him without really thinking about what I should do. I mean he was kind enough to let me into his room so we could chat with a certain ghost.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself like this, next time I might night be 'round to carrier your ass outta here." He jumps somewhat startled by my appearance. He then gives me one of his famous icy cold glares.

"Oh come on I'm trying to be a nice guy here." I smirk at him as I grunt to over exaggerate the effort it takes to kneel down. I don't give him time to think as I hook my arms under his legs and arms picking him up in one go. He makes a muffled meeping sound as I do this. Which causes' me to grin a little more at this little invasion of his person space.

"Seifer what are you doing?" He asks even though he tries to sound menacing he is failing pretty bad he really has worn himself out a tad too much this time around.

"I'm keeping your ass from becoming the next easy meal for these Grant's." I state as I start my walk out of the Training Center. He grumbles something before his expression goes blank and he pales considerably. "Hey Squall what's with you?" I ask stunned at this odd change.

"T-Rexer…." Is all he says before I feel the hot breath of the beast in front of me. Great just what I need us both to get killed by this damn thing what moron thought to put this thing in here. Really…. This fucking sucks. We are both going to die to this damn thing without being able to fight back.

"Don't even bother I won't listen…" I say knowing full well what Squall was going to say to me to just leave him behind. The hell I will do that much as we fight and shit I do like the guy I mean he is the only one who doesn't take shit from anyone, including me!

Right before the T-Rexer has a chance to charge us we all hear the most odd roar. Before Squall and I know it a large white mass jumps in front of us. This thing stands taller than I do and it's on all fours! Startled I hear a low unearthly growl. It is unlike anything I've ever heard before. It seems to echo at least five different times and with an almost watery tone to it. Maybe supernatural would be more fitting to explain it.

The T-Rexer has chosen to slowly back away from the fur-ball. Something I've never seen this beast do never once has it ever shown any fear to anything not even its own kind. Clearly this beast knows something we don't. Its eyes meeting with mine once more before returning its gaze to the beast. A low short growl leaving its throat as it slowly backs away but never turning its back to said beast and our savoir.

It seems like an hour passes before the beast raises to a normal relaxed like state. I watch as its tail sways lazily around. Slowly it begins to turn toward us the beast paws huge by any means. My whole head is about the size of the large paws I hate to be on the other end of those claws it must bear. I can tell you right now it is some kind of Feline like beast but one I have never seen or heard of in all our teachings. This feline has some of the oddest fur color code, it is pure white and I mean beyond snow white… more like a ray of light white-some kind of golden hint to it and silvery glow. However the fur is not just one solid color. It's the spots that are really bizarre. Not your typical rounded spot or anything of the like. They almost crescent like but where the crescent is normally rounded this is pointed sharply. They are the color of some kind of icy blue I swear they almost glow in the dark. It's an eerie lifeless blizzard blue. Watching these muscles flex under the flesh is unnerving. It's raw power in its purest form.

Soon enough the beast is now facing the two of us. Glancing at Squall if lets out a huff of air before doing the most unexpected thing. It **licks** Squall square in the face. Shell shocked that's all I can describe Squall's reaction and expression. Then it turns its enchanting eyes to me. We are face to face eyes locked. I don't give an inch to this beast fear is the last thing you ever show them specially a beast you have never seen or heard of before. After a few moments pass neither of us giving an inch to the other I watch a smirk cross the beasts lips… no I swear to Hyne it is actually smirking!

With that it turns and starts walking off to where the entrance and exit to the Training Center is. After a few steps and no movement from me it turns slightly to glance at us. Soon the beast is nodding its head to the entrance/exit in its own way. I am not sure when I started walking but I did walking side by side by a beast many times larger than myself. Yet I have no signal or feeling of fear with the company of this large fur-ball. How odd. It even walks down the hallway and stops just before the door. Its' ice blue eyes glowing faintly nodding us off at this exit. I am numb as I take Squall to his room being the stubborn ass he is gets out of my hold. Guess taking him this far is good enough. I just shrug and leave his room heading for my own. Days been too fucking weird for me to do anything else but head to bed.

As I enter my room I hear a chuckle. A chuckle belonging to none other than Lan'nakke the ghost lady. I groan to myself inside my head just what I need.

"Did ja want to see what I truly look like kiddo?" She states in a rather bored tone again.

"Let's get this over with." I all but sigh out I am not in the mood I'm tired my brain is fried and I just want to get some fucking sleep now.

"Very well…" She says the door sliding shut….

~Time elapse Morning 08:00 hours ~Squall's Point of View~

I wake in another cold sweat. It seems that these dreams are becoming so much more real than before it felt as though I had been running for hours. I know it is crazy but some nights when I have dreams that seem real like this one I end up breaking out in a cold sweat.

In some cases where I have gotten harmed I end up with a shallow cut or some pretty nasty looking bruises. There are even times when my own muscles feel sore and over used. I do not know why this happens from time to time but it does. As I swing my legs to get off my bed that's when I feel the pain. Flinching I stop and just hold still.

When the wave of dizziness passes I open my eyes and glance at my side. Again it has happened again! Only this time the whole left side of my body was bruised and it was not just a small portion either it was my whole side. Shit what did I dream of this time? Seifer better not start his shit today I do not think I can fight back without passing out.

Damn the S.E.E.D exam is today. I am not missing it cause of this fucking bruised side either. I run my right hand through my hair trying to steel myself for the pain I know is about to happen when I stand. Even with all the fights I have gotten into with Seifer I have never come out this damaged. The cut that will soon be a scar is just a nick neither of us have ever really harmed each other that much. Sure we have our share of cuts, scrapes, bruises, and black eyes but nothing major beyond that.

I hope he does not see me today or catch onto the pain I know I am going to be in today. With that thought passing I push myself up I want to throw up. All I can say is that it did not in any shape, way, or form feel good. I groan to myself thinking it is going to be a very long day today.

~Seifer's Point of view~

It's going to be a good day that's all that I can feel. I don't usually wake up feeling this good. After seeing what the exotic woman looked like. By god she was a goddess sent from the heavens above. Not even our Guardian Forces female beauties could compare. Before you ask no she didn't have watermelon sized boobs. First off that most of the time doesn't suit women all you men thinking otherwise are really fucked in the head same goes for the ass there is such a thing as too much. No a true beauty must be balanced throughout. Much like her, sure she may not have the largest ass or bust but trust me she doesn't need either. Any other size be it smaller or lager would detract from her beauty.

Man I could really go into great detail about this woman but right now I'm not in the mood to. I just woke up for starters and second I haven't woken up in as good a mood as this in a long while. As I stand in nothing but boxers I allow myself a prolonged stretch causing much of my back and shoulders to pop. Ah yes today is going to be a fan-fucking-tastic day to say the least.

After getting dress in my usually attire I walk out of my room heading for our eating area. I have much to talk to with Fu and Jin. I still have a job to do after all.

~ Time elapse morning 10:30 hours ~Squall's Point of View~

I've made it through the day so far without coming into close contact with anyone. I know the doctor wasn't too happy when she forced me to show her my large bruise before giving some pain killers. I swear she's a million times more stubborn than a pack Mule. Even though I have taken the meds they only help keep the edge off. I wish I could remember what caused it. Before you ask no I am not with any of my Guardian Force's I like keeping them out of my head as much as possible thank you very much. I am back on my way to my own dorm room to change into the exam outfit for our S.E.E.D exam in only half an hour from now.

I cannot help but have the jitters I am both excited about having my shot and at the same time timid. What if I screw up or something I do not like messing anything up that I do. Even all those tests in class I studied for even though I really did not need to. I am in a way a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to certain things. That is one of them. I do not like messing anything or missing any questions that I know I should know. I really bothers me to no end. Before I know it I am dressed and ready to go looking at the clock I have exactly ten minutes left to get to the meeting area. It is always by the Garden Map and Information board.

As I arrive I see none other than Instructor Trepe waiting. She is also in the uniform for this exam. I see at least a dozen others including Seifer. I can see most of the units have been assigned to their teammates leaving two incomplete units.

Trepe smiles warmly at me and I simply nod at her in greeting. She then talks with the others to quiet them down. "Squall you are in Squad C your other teammates are… Zell… Zell Dincht are you here?"

Wonderful this guy cannot sit still for more than five seconds. It is rather annoying as hell I might add. He is way to hyper for this line of work I swear. Though I never let my expression change I keep my ice cold façade up even though I am beyond pissed. Hopefully he does not bump into me or something.

"I'm sorry Squall but we can't change teams and since you were last minute student to pass the test beforehand well…. This is what you got stuck into." Trepe says I know she see me twitch somewhat when I heard Zell's name be called.

Sure enough as I look to my left there he is hopping around and doing some fancy foot work and working on his hand to hand combat. Sure enough he hears Trepe call for him and turns in our direction. Sadly he decides to show off a bit and does a back flip as he comes our way a few times before landing in front of Trepe and myself. I have never thought of doing this but I want to slip him some kind of drug to take some of that never ending energy away.

"Oh man I'm with you?!" Zell chirps. He sounds a tad like an over excited teen girl I swear. I just want to cover my ears and walk away, but that is too childish and I refuse to show such emotions. I watch as he wipes his hand on his pants before looking at his hand and then offering it to me. I just turn my head as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Khek ja pout just like a child." I inwardly flinch as I hear Lan'nakke say that in my ear. I swear this woman needs to learn to announce herself before she does shit like that!

Zell seems to take the hint though looking somewhat stunned that I did what I just did. Slowly he lowers his hand. He seems to be pouting now and starts swatting at something, see what I mean he just will not sit still for a few seconds.

Trepe then calls out another student's name "Jade Rhaods you are also in unit C." we both turn to see another young man though unlike Zell he walks calmly to us. Jade Rhaods has his hair tied in a lose ponytail preventing it from covering his face. Jade needs his hair put up because it goes below his damn ass when tied in a ponytail. Jades hair is a pale black color almost smoky grey. He regards up calmly as Zell holds his hand out in greeting he slow takes his hand. That seems to make Zell happy as he smiles a goofy looking smile. After he simply nods at me and I nod back. At least he understands people; that is one thing Jade has always excelled the ability to read people after his first glance.

"So tell me Ms. Trepe who is our captain since we are working in units of four for this mission?" Jade asks as he pushes his thin glasses up with his pointer finger and middle finger.

Four that's new we usually only go in units of three what is up with this sudden change? That would explain why there seems to be a few less units then normal as well maybe this Exam is bigger than I first thought it would be. This is going to take getting used to the extra help though.

Trepe just looks at us before calling the one name I did not want to hear and the one person I did not want to see today. "Seifer Almasy is Unit C's captain. Again you cannot change teams or people for that matter." This prevents Zell from saying anything and Jade just sighs to himself.

Seifer walks up in his usual stride I wish I could trip him really I do. I glace away from where he stride suddenly finding the glass leading to the large pool of water more interesting than him. I do not want to see that his smile it will only serve to piss me off more and with the amount of pain I'm in already I do not need another fight with him today.

"Glad to see there will be no arguing with these arrangements. Unit C you are to follow me to the garage our car is about to depart." With that we follow Trepe to the Garage of Garden. I can only hope that everything will go smooth the last thing I need anyone to see is that I am not at the top of my game today.

As we enter the garage a rather large tank-like truck awaits us. We call it tank-like because this car seems to be able to handle anything even driving over rivers that would drown other cars. They are built wider than most cars. And the tires are somewhat larger than normal instead of the usual four tires this has eight both the front and rear having a secondary tire just in case on tire is lost or blown out. I never understood how they got the two tires in front to work but that is the wonder of technology today. This car truly is in a league all its own. Even bullets are no problem for this car they cannot make it past its layer of whatever metal used. The rear end opens and allows you to walk right in even can load a few motorcycles in here. Okay so I have a thing for Car and stuff related to that sue me.

That is the last thing that passes my mind as we load into the Beast of a car and end up on route to the ship to guide us the rest of our way to the destination.

~~To Be Continued~~

**=Author's notes=**

**Again I felt this chapter was getting a little long and I know most people do not like reading something that is 30 plus pages. I am positive that this chapter would end up that long because this is where a major shift is going to happen. The S.E.E.D mission is the same but there will be some key differences I also chose to cut some details down a bit because I don't want to give too much information yet. I am trying to build up the story along with a few other things.**

**If you are wonder if Jade will be a major part of the story I will answer right now I don't know to be honest he may or may not. This depends on where my brain wants to go. Also I changed it from the typical three persons per party to four for a reason also that is not the max a party will have. That however I am still thinking of what the max will be for now it is four.**

**Readers of my other story please understand I am not ditching Serpent of Twilight I'm actually stuck on that story I smacked into a double reinforced steel wall. Every time I try to type more for it I end up staring blankly at my screen for like 30 minutes or more. Issue is I kind of lost my plot a tad when trying to add in more parings for that I trashed the first version of it. I promise I will update it once I can go somewhere on it again. I am not going to screw up to plot to get an update sorry but I don't work that way I actually do reread each of my stories and try to pick out what holes I left that kill each story. **

**I did a bit of point of view shifting in this story because it is 'NOT' based on just Squall. Seifer is just as important to this story and so is Lan'nakke as well as our mystery person who left the rose on Squall's pillow. Uh ah I am not giving away who that is yet half the fun is that guys as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this half chapter and I will try to update this as soon as possible on this but I make no promises as to a date. Thank you for taking time to read this story. *bows***


	4. SubMission One: SEED Exam Part B

Sub-Mission One: S.E.E.D Exam Part B

It is not long after we have entered the belly of the beast so to speak and take our seats the vehicle's engine roars to life and it begins to move. Our destination the docks in the only tiny village on this island Balamb. Balamb Village, only a handful of homes make up the city with one hotel, one train station, docks, and small store with jack of all trades next to the weapon forge. This island isn't visited like the major continents as a matter of fact you can count the number of people who come here to visit on a single hand. I do not blame people though there is not much to come here for expect the Beaches. The rest is covered by either the small gather of woods or plains infested with monsters or the giant Mountain which encloses Balamb Garden. I would not have it any other way though I like how desolate and calm this island really can be. The other Gardens are far too close to the hectic life style of major city masses. Or for me just far too crowded with students that would just sit there and annoy the piss outta me.

A slight jar and bounce causes me to slip outta my head for a while. Seifer is sitting on the side opposite to me on the end furthest from me. Seifer is sitting in his usual fashion of his foot resting on his knee area, sitting completely upon the seat with both his elbows resting upon the upper half on said seat, his head resting upon the steel that makes up the armor of this car. Compared to my tight confinement of my personal space, I haunch my torso so that I sit somewhat in a ball my arms resting on my knees, my head down usually looking at the area between my feet, my hair covering my face from anyone trying to look and see what mood I'm in.

Jade on the other hand who is sitting next to me sits as straight as you can get his legs folded in more of a royal style and arms folded, while unlike Seifer he hangs his head a tad, Trepe however is not as much she sits with a mix of Seifer and Jade legs uncrossed just pressed tightly together arms kind of folded on her lap but in as much good poster as the two other men.

Zell on the other hand keeps bouncing his damn knees like a god damned rabbit. Not long after he is up doing some more practice of whatever dojo style he knows in my head I slowly count to three.

One…

Zell is attacking the air on his right.

Two…

Zell now attacking the air on his left…

Three…

"Hey chicken Wuss ya swatting at some fly I can't see or something?" Seifer speaks slowly and lazy the humor in his voice not lost to anyone in the car with him. Right on queue again I do have many of Seifer's reactions down he is just such a cocky prick. Jade and I both sigh in unison at our disturbed peace.

Zell face flushes red in rage and he swings in the general area of where Seifer is. This servers to amuse Seifer even more the dumbass is walking right into his trap… again.

"Dah fuck did you say?" Zell growls out through gritted teeth. Hook, line, and sinker is all that passes my train of thought Zell took the bait like a crazed fish.

"Oh you heard me Chicken Wuss." Seifer states in his usual overly cocky tone and the sneer only added fuel to the fire in Zell's very short fuse it seems. 'Cause he takes another swing before his fist meets the palm of Seifer's hand. Okay make that very, very, VERY short fuse for Zell's temper.

At this point I try to drown out the useless bickering between the two male blonds. Okay now this is making my head throb yay add another to the already painful sensation of my side. My mood begins to darken before an odd growl comes from the man at my side.

"WOULD YOU GROW UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Jade shouts out he has lost his cool it seems to the pointless bickering as well. "This isn't a game you two get your act together ESPICALY you mister group leader!" Jade growls out while pointing at Seifer for his antics. Just when it seems Seifer is going to drag Jade into the fight just for more amusement.

"Jade has a point Mister Almasy. As Captain of your unit I expect you to set a better example of yourself." Trepe says cold, cut, and clear. This causes all of us to look at her and a shudder of fear suddenly running down my spine. Okay you know that look women give when you say or do something you should not in front of them… well that is the look she has pointed at both Seifer and Zell. "As for you Mister Dincht you are not allowed to swing at your own team mate for any reason you will have points docked from your score. Now sit down and shut up." Though Trepe's voice is even the glint in her eyes tells me that if they cross her she will flunk them out just like that without a second thought, and with that both stop talking Zell taking a seat and stewing in his own point dock mistake every point counts and losing any could mean the difference between pass and fail I kind of do feel bad but at the same time I do not.

Jade bites his tongue knowing he best just keep his mouth shut for the outburst. Only nods that he understands and goes back to thinking whatever it was he was thinking about before the fight Seifer picked.

I feel a shift in the energy around me and I see, No really I see Lan'nakke's hand as she smacks both Seifer and Zell upside the head and by the sight it is with all her might too. I watch in some amusement as both heads suddenly dip and we all hear the loud _smack_ as the hands make impact with the heads. This causing Jade and Trepe to look at the two shell-shocked, Zell looking about to piss himself and Seifer dazed from the hit judging from it she hit Seifer with far more force than she did with Zell. That is when I realize I can now fully see her without aid of mirrors and such. I can see her bent over whispering something into Seifer's ear and I watch him pale a shade. When I catch a glimpse of her face the look from a single eye alone has every hair on my body standing on end.

That's the look a wild animal would give when you pissed it off beyond what you should have. The look that you will be dead, the look of a true fearless Alpha predator above the food chain of even the most power-full spell casters around and GFs or Warriors for that matter. It is then I have to know what it is that set her off normally she is kind of all laughs and jokes and likes to in a sense dance you around on her terms, but whatever she said to Seifer was not any joke and she would do whatever it is she said to Seifer. I watch as she comes back over my way glancing at me coolly before standing by my side closest to the exit of this beast of a car.

Has she been there the whole time? Okay note to self, do not ever piss off this ghost. Who knows what stories are true about the Supernatural as far as causing bodily harm to the living.

"What… what was that?" Both Jade and Trepe ask in unison. Voice's clearly in shock. Zell only groans at his new headache induced from the head blow of the spirit of Lan'nakke.

"Never mind let's just shut up the rest of the ride." Seifer sighs out more than likely with a new headache as well I wonder if the two of them will have a knot at the impact spot of Lan'nakke's hands. When no one is around I will ask the woman what it is that pissed her off so much to react in such a manner.

As for the remainder of the car ride it was very silent. As we got out of the car and started our way to our second ride for across the sea. Unlike the typical ships out in the ocean these things are built small and compact as well as aerodynamic they can cross seas within minutes compared to other ships which would take a few hours. Painted a pure black to blend in with darker times of the day and night, truly these things are a sight to behold even just sitting in a dock, rumor is that these ships have such strong hull that it can go right through a coral reef, an ice-burg, and even concrete and take no damage. I wonder if we will get to see if those rumors are true.

"Ja sure do get excited 'bout strange things." Lan'nakke whispers in my ear causing me to jump though the tone is off she is still not in a good mood that much I know. "Come now cub I know ja can see me now, stop being so damn jumpy." She sighs out.

"You are not exactly the most predictable ghost either you know…" I whisper out just loud enough she hears it but too quiet for anyone else to pick up that I said anything at all. I would like to keep certain things to myself thank you very much and one of those things being I am being haunted by one hell of a woman. No fear what so ever I swear she cannot be a human ghost. Not with the way she carries herself and the way she acts and… the fact that her tail is actually swaying! Her ears even just twitched at the breeze off the cool ocean!

Something tells me that a major change is coming. Much bigger than what has occurred already. This change isn't just about me though it includes Seifer too but what is it that it wants from the two of us though? I suppose we will find out if we want to or not there is no escape from this path now…

With the breeze that meets my face I know now why I have never known of this being I was free of the path till I hit seventeen that is when all the strange dreams started. You know what I am not going to run from this path I will walk with my head held high no matter what fate has in store for me and Seifer. With my mind made up I start my way to the ship and I am the last to load before the hatch seals shut and we begin to move as I take my seat between Zell and Jade.

Seifer and Trepe sit on the other side of the ship. Odd Lan'nakke is not in the ship's meeting room. I spare a glance to the stairs that lead to the upper level of the ship she is not there either up above perhaps then? Something must be wrong with her then, or she is just that upset with Seifer and Zell?

After fifth-teen minutes pass another woman walks in I know who she is all too well cause she is usually the one on Seifer's ass about getting through this test already and other things I will not name. Xu one of the people who has close ties to Trepe but unlike the rest of those groupies she actually has a very high rank. Guess the two ladies eat together and such cause Trepe has a small smile grace her lips.

Jade, Zell, and myself all stand and bow to Xu to show respect to her rank which is far above us. Seifer however just remains seated and sighs deeply as Xu glances at him. "Ah Seifer how many more times must I see you before you pass your S.E.E.D exam?" She states coolly.

"Tch give me one that isn't so stupid and boring and I will pass." Seifer states rather cold back at her.

Goodness did she strike a nerve on the seemingly impenetrable fortress of cockiness? Xu nods at us allowing us to take our seat while Seifer and she were making an exchange.

"So what is the objective for our students this evening?" Trepe asks as Xu makes her way to the giant screen of the ship. The ship's lights begin to dull as the screen lights up. Bringing up a map of our test, the map comes into focus and shows the little town known as Dollet. Odd what does that little town have to do with this, though that place is much bigger than Balamb Village but it doesn't have much of anything to it anyways?

Even as Xu's voice takes charge and she starts to explain our mission's details a small part of me wonders just what is wrong with Lan'nakke. She still has not come down here and joined us since after the car trip here. Hate to say it but I kind of miss her being around now, how odd. After Xu leaves to the front of the ship again I take that moment to go and check up on a certain cat spirit.

As I climb the steps to the top deck looking out onto the ocean I see Lan'nakke with her legs hanging over the rail. She looks out onto the vast ocean seeming to be lost in her own trail of thought. I dare not make a sound I calmly reach her, she knows I am here but she has chosen to keep her comments to herself as of right now. Somber is all I can say that would best describe her right now at this very moment.

"So what do I own the pleasure of having the Cub come and check up on me?" Lan'nakke says in just as somber a tone as her current mood. Something is very wrong.

"…" I sigh to myself not sure why I came up here in the first place something in me just would not let me leave her alone for too long. After a few more moments drag on and Lan'nakke says nothing more I finally for the first time in my life engage conversation. "Lan'nakke what is the matter?"

I watch as she slowly turns her head in my direction her emotions seem to be dancing in those bright blue eyes. They narrow at first she is thinking of something to say. I just turn my head to look onto the ocean as she thinks to herself out of the corner of my eye I watch her turn her head back to the ocean as well.

"If only it was so simple to just come right out and say it… oh how I wish it was that simple, sadly the world does not operate that way. So long… how long has it been since my time here… since I was once human I wonder." She speaks slowly and with a reason she says this first. I hold my tongue waiting for her to say what she wants. "Who knows at this point eh? Who cares either? Yet in the war that I have fought, I am the reason your kind has to fear the ones born known as Sorceresses' far-less only a few are around now. I bet you would love to know about those dreams you've been having as of late. What secrets I am keeping from you. Oh if only it were so easy." She starts to chuckle.

I cannot help but shudder at the chuckle it was just like one I would give very rare but that was mine. I slowly turn my head and both our eyes lock, I then see it the color of her eyes has changed to a Stormy-Blue grey just like mine. She then speaks again this time it sounds almost identical to me…

"There is much the world hides from humans much more than they would ever care to know. You and I are one we are the same I am here to guide and awaken the true you before the path of your future self happens again. Before hell truly breaks loose and destroys everything this world has to offer. This time I will not allow the same path to happen you will awaken, as will my knight." This causes me to back away.

"You…. You are a Sorceress?" I ask quietly really not waiting to hear her answer but at the same time I do have to know.

"Tch… do not insult me my reincarnation. I am no whore such as that what I am, is something much… much different. Fur white as pure-white light with a hit of radiant gold of sunlight, odd spots of supernatural blizzard blue, Icy blue eyes that glow in the dark, Large silver like fangs and claws, Echoing supernatural roar. A great cat that saved you from the T-rexer… that child was me. I must release that form every now and again in order to walk among you. You have my powers you are me of this time I will not be corrupted this time. The power you now have is very dangerous and with the way your mind is right now you can be swayed easy enough. Without guidance that is…" She states in the same tone much as I would love to tell her she is nuts or crazy. While watching her turn around and the movement of ears pulling back and the jerk of her tail, the way she was describing the beast both Seifer and I had seen last night and the same one of my dreams. She is telling the truth but… I am her? What does she mean the path I was on is being changed how can she travel back in time like that?

"You have many questions I am sure you do but Squall… the mission starts now I will talk with you at a later time tonight for now we fight and we pass this test. Do we have an accord?" She states though it seems like a question I know full well it is not one I nod and I see an odd smile grace the woman's lips "I suggest you get below deck this ships 'bout to go through that concert wall." Sure enough I see one coming up and fast I end up taking the stairs down to the lower half of the ship and tell everyone to brace themselves, not even a moment after I say that the ship sure enough plows through the wall.

Now I know why it felt like something was off the other day. Like I had been picked up as a game piece and moved to a different start. And if what Lan'nakke says is true and the other path lead to horrible things then I suppose I cannot hate her for it truly though I do not like that I have been played like just another game piece. That is the thought that passes my mind as the ships front opens up and we are dispatched on our mission. Even though Lan'nakke is nowhere I can see her right now I know she is close by more than likely already on the battle field looking into what we are up against. Though that leaves another question forming in my head if she has changed fate like she did, does that mean that other things have been changed as well?

Point of view shift ~ Lan'nakke

I can feel it now though I only changed one thing everything else is shifting whatever path we are to take this time will have new foes and new partners and this time I will save the Knight who was always and always has been mine from the whore's hand. This time _MY_ Knight will be on the right side and will be protecting the right one. Knights were never for Sorceress for ja see they had no interest in a mortal but when they found out what I had done with one such mortal that changed everything. Many lifetimes I have stayed awaiting the day I would be reborn in a body but my Knight was not so lucky as I, he had been reborn many a time and the whore… excuse me Sorceress of that time had taken him and made him hers. My anger has only grown for those things and the elements screamed in such agony that added more fuel to the fire each time they used their powers they hurt the very spirits that are of the elements some have many some only have one.

I slow to a stop as I hear the gunshots of a fight nearby poor bastards of Dollet they lack the training to fight the army that has invaded them suppose I have some time to kill till it's time to aid Squall and Seifer again. I assume the form of my Inner beast and charge right into the line of fire. As I stand before the battle field I see why they are trying so hard to get the army out of this area or distract them long enough to rescue a family that got trapped in the cross fire. I see an infant maybe only a few months old at most and as I glance at the foes I see a Gatling gun and some other guns firing at the area the soldiers of Dollet have hidden at. Well that hardly seems fair.

I react according to my nature and jump into the line of fire even with the rain of bullets being fired in the area I dodge each one effortlessly the bullets only just glancing my fur. I have one of two choices charge the gunner and have the car the family has hidden behind have a chance of being hit or safeguard them to a safe area by knocking one of the tank cars over and using it as a shield to get them out of here. I pick choice two ramming into the cars side causing a rather large dent in the armor thankfully it won't matter now that the top is in the line of fire. I grab onto the main skeleton of the car and use my power to force the car to move towards the family. The rain of bullets sounding much like rain when it is a violet storm outside, the sound of metal being dragged on concert though it hurts my ears it is a necessary evil to ensure no one gets harmed. As I get next to the car the family doesn't seem too sure of what to do and if they should fully trust me, not that I can blame them.

The father watching me with close eyes before nodding at his family and telling them to stick close to the car and the big kitten pulling the car, I lead them to an alley way and once all of them are in I swing the car so that the blocks off the alley from any stray bullets that are about to happen. Nothing pisses me off more than humans and their guns today they get so into them now, _shameless_; there is no more pride left in the world it seems, no more honor, no more real fights. Ja monkeys wanna use your guns fine but when I shatter those weapons in front of your faces I wonder just how brave ja will be then. Not very brave if ja have the gull to do that with innocent bystanders in the middle of fire, I will show ja what fear is!

Again I charge the army this time with blinding speed and god-like grace. I can't help but let a smile grace my feline lips as I let lose a combo of spells that will prevent others not part of this gun fight to be harmed. After all being a magic user ja better not just have offensive magic but defensive magic as well as healing artes under your command. "Oh mighty glades of hades hear my plea, aid these poor beings from harm that are not my enemy, protect them with your unending armor! _**Pentagonal Rites**_."

With those last words I jump over the border the army had formed sinking my fangs into the skull of one of the many soldiers. Even with the armor on my large saber-like fangs go right through as I taste a metallic tinge I know this human is dead as I release the corpse I turn allowing a growl to pass my now curling lips showing my now bloody fangs. It's time to even the odds, paybacks a bitch; and the bitch has arrived.

Point of view shift ~ Squall

We had made it to our section of the battle field with only a few fights. That has made Seifer very annoyed he wants more action than we have gotten. I cannot blame him for it I was kind of expecting more myself but that was not the case. Though we can hear gun fire not far from us we have not left the area. Much as Seifer wants to Jade had somehow talked Seifer out of going that way saying something about having a bad feeling. I have this odd bitter metallic taste in my mouth and it bothers me. The hound Seifer had kicked because he was annoyed at it ran over to the other side of the fountain and began to howl. This caused me Seifer and Zell to all run and hide behind the fountain the dog came running by us leaping over the car. We hear screaming and gun fire seeing many soldiers running by us panic clear in their movements. As the last guy rounds the corner we all hear the roar belonging to none other than Lan'nakke.

"NOOOOO!" The Soldier shirks out as we watch the massive cat form come from the air pouncing the man to the ground we watch as she draws back her head before surging forward and impaling the man with her massive fangs. She holds onto the man as his life drains out of him even after the man is long dead she holds on a few moments more ensuring that is a kill.

With a sickening sound of a wet pop she extracts herself from the body before glancing my way I hear her clearly as does Seifer.

"_We need to move now, if you do not something bad is going to happen!"_ She yells from the distance before turning and running after the other fleeing soldiers.

"We need to follow that cat." Seifer says.

"What are you NUTS man!? Didn't you see what it did to that soldier?!" Zell shouts at Seifer.

"I'm sure it knew we were here Zell and it chose to not attack us… come on we need to hurry." Seifer again trying to get them to come with him to find out just what it was the cat wanted.

"Seifer's right…" I state the urgency in Lan'nakke's voice makes it clear we need to start moving now.

"Wha… you going all buddy, buddy with Seifer now man? I thought you two hated each other!" Zell says shocked as usual.

I glare daggers at the stupid blond thankfully I'm saved from saying anything more as Jade decides to speak up.

"No that is part of our mission investigate anything that seems even slightly suspicious and I say that cat beast is suspicious!" Jade states cold, clear, and cut to the point, inside I thank the man for bringing that up.

"Ah… that is true… but still. I suppose we have no choice though." Zell sighs out before cracking his knuckles and adds "Let's do this shit!"

With that the four of us move out running across the bridge coming up on random bodies that she had taken out along the way. As we make our way along I notice we are no longer in town and this usually means there are monsters very close by. We come to an area with many of Dollet's Soldiers sitting around all hurt some more so than others. Seifer walks up to one close to the bushes.

"What happened here?" He asks kneeling down the man looks up tired as hell.

"They wiped us out without even trying. We are not really fighters here." The man manages to say.

"What is up here that they want so badly?" Jade asks the man.

"Just the old out of order Communication Tower it has been out for more the four decades though so I don't understand why." He says nearly outta breath.

"We need to move to the Communication Tower then." Seifer says just as he is about to walk away the man grabs his leg.

"You be careful there are many nasty monsters lurking about… ah… AH… HELP ME!" The man says as one of the monsters tries to drag the man away. Seifer and I quickly grab the man's arms and force the beast to show itself.

"It's a serpent they use venoms and toxins be on your guard." Jade states just as a large scaly green serpent makes, an appearance before us only it has friends as well.

"Well this makes things more interesting! Come on you big stupid worm let's dance!" Seifer says clearly enjoying the odds. Well he was looking for a fight now he has one to say the least.

That is fine by me as well four on four we each have a beast to keep us busy for a few moments at least. These ones are only hatchlings not the adult ones but they say the venom is far more potent in the younger ones than older ones.

Just as we are about to engage the serpents we watch as giant ice spears impale the beasts. We all are shell shocked as is the man we are trying to help. Lan'nakke stands before us all.

"_No time for games… ja need to move now!"_ She says to us though with the way I watch Zell and Jade take battle stance I'm sure it only came out as a growl.

"At ease you two I think this big fur ball only wants us to keep moving." Seifer states the other two looked stunned at Seifer. The beast snorts and nods causing both the men to relax.

"Lan'nakke will you make sure these men get down safe?" I ask I really do not want to leave these guys around if there are more of the hatchlings around waiting for an easy meal which is what these men are right now. As all three men glance at me I ignore them.

"_But of course ja just need to hurry up."_ She says in her usual tone, well looks like she is back to normal now.

With that we take off again this time nothing is going to stop us from reaching the Communication Tower. When we do arrive which is a relatively short trip up the mountain path we can hear the sounds of the tower. It has power on as you can hear the electricity running through faulty wiring. I suppose that is what happens when you allow something to grow old and not take care of it.

Seifer jumps down instead of walking the rest of the way running up to the door he calls out to us. "Hurry the fuck up!"

I sigh following suit.

"You guys are nuts!" Zell calls out after us. "You know how much of a drop that is!?"

"See you down there Zell…" Jade says landing next to me not long after I had jumped.

Zell mumbles some shit before he comes down. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" He yells landing and falling on his side causing the three of us to sigh to ourselves. I swear with the way this guy acts you think he would like this kind of shit. Chicken wuss was right.

Seifer push's the doors open, odd empty. As we walk in a tool comes crashing down next to us. We all look up and see where the men had gone they are up stairs now. "Alright up we go." Seifer says as he hits the switch to the elevator to bring us to the upper level the enemy is on.

When the elevator stops at the upper level we all walk off and stand before the two soldiers one in blue the other in read. The one in blue is rather skinny to his counterpart in red who is much bigger and buffer. Making for an interesting combo one surely has tons of power the other has the speed. Neither one has noticed the four of us approaching them.

"Hey dumbass's what the fuck are ya doing up here?" Seifer states with his Gun-blade Hyperion drawn and ready for action, typical Seifer.

"Huh… wha… What da fuck is a bunch of kiddos doing up 'round these parts? Wedge didn't I tell ya to do your damned job and keep punks away while I fix this here Communication Tower. You failed again! This month's pay is docked!" The one in Red shouts at the one in blue now known as Wedge.

Wedge groans out loud clearly not happy about having his pay docked. Poor guy it is not like he was expecting anyone in the first place most of these Dollet guys are not fighters anyways you can see it in their eyes. That is why they had to request back up.

"Suppose I've got no choice but to deal with the pests this time 'round, Come on kiddos show me what' cha got!" The one in red states taking a battle stance, he doesn't use any weapons? No way I do not believe that he has to have one on him somewhere suppose we will find out as we fight.

"Biggs I ain't leaving you to this alone." Wedge states he joins the fight with a sword common to their army. Nothing all the special about it looks like a katana.

As Seifer, Zell and I all go into range and close combat Jade stays back. His weapon choice is bow and arrows but he majors in offensive magic. He casts a few fires at Biggs and Wedge both being blocked and knocked up the Tower. Just as the two are about to use a combo attack something blows them out of the way. The strong winds force the four of us to grab onto anything that will not move.

As the winds die down we see a massive monster landing. What the hell is this thing I have never seen this type before in our logs. I shout to Jade since he is our monsters expert. "What is that thing Jade?"

As we all stand and brace ourselves Jade speaks. "I don't really remember to be honest there is very little date on things like this beast. Judging from the body though we have to be weary of poisons and wind gust it seems to have control over."

Sure enough the beast swings at us with it massive claws. As it tries to impale us with its massive stinger of its lower body, the beast is smart and uses powerful wind gust to make it harder to dodge it forcing us to block or take damage. Jade is using magic infused arrows while it sends powerful gusts at us melee fighters. The beast might be smart by not smart enough to not be tricked by Jade distraction strategy. As the beast start charging Jade we group up and attack together stunning the giant beast.

"_Squall can ja hear me?" _I hear Lan'nakke's voice echo in my head.

"_**Not now Lan'nakke we are busy fighting a monster right now!" **_I think in my head hopefully sending the message to Lan'nakke.

"_I am well aware of that! You need to pull the Spirit attached to the monster!" _Lan'nakke snaps at me. That causes me to jerk forcing me to duck as claws miss me by just inches.

"_**I do not have any of the GF's junction to me right now so I cannot! Damn it woman you almost got me hurt!"**_ I snap at her.

"_Don't ja start with me how many bloody times do I have to tell ja? YOU ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS! Use that damn head of yours, focus you will feel the pull!" _Lan'nakke snaps back at me a growling edge overlaying her words. I am so glad she is not with me right at the moment I am sure I would end up getting hit upside the head like Seifer and Zell have been.

"_**I will try." **_I state.

"_No don't try… DO you will do it."_ She roars back at me.

So I try to summon these supposed powers I have locked inside me. As I do everything around me seems to stop. All time frozen as it is with Zell punching the head of the massive beast, Seifer blocking on of the hands with his sword, and Jade firing arrows and magic at the beast while I jump back dodging the other hand. That is when time is frozen and I am pulled into someplace dark.

I look around unable to figure out what has just happened I want to think I just got impaled and died but after a few moments a strange light appears and a woman with long blond hair is curled up in a ball crying. With nothing else in site but pure darkness I walk over to the woman.

Just as I am about a foot away the woman's head snaps up harshly and she hisses at me "What do you want? Why have you come here!?" tears still streaming down her cheeks as she speaks, I am not really sure what to do.

"Hey take it easy I am only here looking for whatever spirit it is attached to this monster my group and I are fighting right now. Damn it Lan'nakke why would you not tell me what I am looking for…" I state coolly to the woman now pissed at being yelled at by this stranger.

"Lan'nakke… you mean **'the'** Lan'nakke?" The girl asks now standing up it is then I notice she is naked this makes me turn my head away closing my eyes. A little warning would have been nice!

"Why are you naked!?" I ask in an odd tone that makes me feel strange.

"… You are naked too…" She says she ends up giggling as I open my eyes look down and then cover certain regions that should not be on display!

"You are a shy one, how cute. That is how it is here we are not in the world of the living right now you are in a spirit room. Things you wear in human world can't appear in this world." The spirit giggles out. That only causes me to blush more wonderful so everyone can see your package that lives here then. "You still haven't answered me though."

"If you mean a certain lady that has the ability turn into a giant ass cat, then yes!" I snap not to happy right now. Why did it have to be a woman who I encountered in here? I end up sighing to myself out loud.

"By Hyne it has been so long since she has walked the Earth!" The blond woman chirps a bit too happy. She is so excited she ends up hopping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Who are you to be exact?" I ask which cause's this woman to frown.

She flicks my nose casing me to hiss and pull back using one of my hands to hold onto my now sore nose. "Dummy you are the one who opened this Spirit room surely you know who I am!"

"I assure you he does not yet understand his powers." Another woman's voice calls out startling me. I hear deep laughter of a male join and a chuckle of a lighter voice male join as well.

Okay what the fuck is going on now? I ask myself in my head who in the fuck are these people?

"Shiva! Ifrit! Quezacotl! By Hyne above it really is you guys!" the woman says.

Okay that enough for me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just one damn minute what do you mean by those names those are GF's not these people!" I shout this causes the group to smile at me all at the same time, creepy very creepy.

"So you really don't understand the power you have?" The blond asks again and gets one of my icy glares. She looks taken aback by my reaction.

"Do not worry Siren he is just learning of his powers time is running short will you join us here in Squall?" The guy who 'Siren' called Ifrit asks.

"Yes I accept the boy as my new owner and keeper!" She says walking over to me she grabs my hand firmly and I feel an odd sensation I cannot really explain it is making me feel dizzy though. The black room I was end fades out I am back in fight, the real world and time is starting to move again. Both my legs give out as an odd aura enters my body. I cannot move or block the attack that is about to hit me.

Shit this is going to hurt just as the beast attack is about to land however I watch as something wraps around the middle finger of the monster and pulls back throwing the monster off balance.

"There you guys are I've been looking everywhere for you! Name's Selphie Tilmitt I am here to give orders that we are to evacuate the area at once!" She says as the beast slams into the wall.

As I stand on my feet once more I have this woman to thank she just prevented me from taking damage and having no way to block.

"Lovely idea, big, bad, and ugly here isn't going to let us go so easy!" Seifer states and the beast pushes off the way roaring at being annoyed by this little ball of fire.

"_Now is the time to show you something about my ability, awaken blade guide the boy." _I hear Lan'nakke say in my head again and I feel an odd power surge I feel the sword pull me up. Before I know what is going on I call on energy which wraps around the blade I can feel it begging to be released and I cannot deny it. I create a vertical arc and the energy leaves the blade in the same arc splitting the beast in two. I feel my nose starting the bleed again as the four people turn and stare at me.

"Dah fuck didn't you do that in the first place Squall?!" Zell shouts as the beast's body fades away back into the very flow of life. Please do not come by me right now I do not feel so good I think I am about to puke. So dizzy now so very dizzy.

"Much as I would love to stand around and talk about it," Seifer starts "I think we better start moving our asses to the ship!" With that everyone agrees and we all get on the elevator heading down to the base.

As the others run ahead of us Seifer walks up and asks "Squall what was that?" He hands me a rag he always has on hand for the bloody nose I seem to keep getting after I use those powers Lan'nakke has been showing me.

I take the rag thankful I do not have to let anyone else see this issue. "I really do not know Seifer I need to talk with Lan'nakke and soon. Once I have this washed I will return it to you thanks." I say as we catch up with the others.

Upper level ~ Communication Tower – Biggs

"You think this is over ya brats…. I'll show you." Biggs says as he crawls over to the other side of the platform. He pulls a device to him clicking a button to summon something. "Take care of the pests not one of them gets away ya hear!?" Biggs says as he faints.

A large weapon crafted and created by engineers of the army. Jumps from the tower running after the targets it was told to hunt.

Path leading to ~ Communication Tower – Seifer's point of view

I had never before seen that ability before in my life I could feel the pure energy as Squall swung his blade. As sharp as any blade maybe sharper it sliced right through the beast like a molten hold knife through butter.

Squall says this has something to do with him and Lan'nakke I would love for him to speak of more details but with these people around it wouldn't be such a good idea.

Just as we make it to the edge of the Dollet town the ground begins to quiver throwing all of us off balance. A huge machine now in our path to the docks, shit just what we need we have less than ten minutes to make it to the docks now!

"There is no way in hell we will have time to kill this and make it to the docks in time!" Jade shouts he doesn't seem too pleased either and judging by the others they are not either. Squall however seems to be thinking.

"Can we just cause enough damage to stun it while we run away?" Squall asks alright Squall that's using you head and voice.

"Yes lighting and water based attacks work best here." Jade answers back pushing his glasses back up to the ridge of his nose, now is a great time to be working together and we are going to do just that till we all get the fuck outta here. However I can't say I don't mind the thrill of such a small time frame it makes this mission that much better.

I watch Squall grab his head before hissing. "Do not bother trying to fight it. I have an ability that will stun it in one go." This makes us all look at Squall funny before any of us have time to ask Squall is already chanting something. "Oh might of reckless powers around, energy trapped and with no way out, I call forth a mighty surge know as, Lighting Blade." With those words we watch an odd glyph form under the machine and before me know it and huge blade of pure lighting energy crackles before hitting dead center of the glyph and surging into the machine. We watch the machine fall and we know it's time to run now. As we run I see Squall's nose has begun to bleed again and then I also notice Squall doesn't have his GF's on him!

How in Hyne's name is he casting spells then!? I wanna know but getting to the docks come first, we get stopped once more and Squall summons his 'Lighting Blade' ability again and as before it falls.

We are just at the end when the machine comes running at us again Squall has fallen behind us. He is dizzy I can see it as I push the other three ahead I turn around and run back for Squall. Just as the machine is about to use its leg to attack Squall I grab his arm and pull him boosting his speed we jump down the flight of stairs together which throws both of us off. The machine lands just an inch away from us forcing both Squall and myself up we jump on the boat just as the hatch begins to close. The machine getting ready to attack the ship we watch as something open fire above from the upper level the ship mowing it down with easy. The doors shut and the ship heads home.

I help Squall to a seat stubborn as he is right now he hasn't the strength to fight me as I sit him next to me forcing him to use my body as support. He's worn from the powers he's been using today. I can see that now. As we get back to Balamb Harbor Squall had fallen asleep, instead of waking the poor boy up I pick him up and take him to the car. It was in the car ride back Squall woke up groaning something about Lan'nakke.

We are sent upstairs to away our results from the exam. I will more than likely fail this one too. I am with Raj and Fu keeping an eye on a certain lone wolf. I am not the only one though Jade is as well he on the other wall right across from Squall watching him. Zell and Selphie on the other hand and pacing the hallway, some others from the other units are here as well.

It's been over an hour now I wish they would hurry the fuck up. Not long after I think that Xu walks up the hall way. So she is in charge of the announcement of who passed no surprise there. "Those names I call are the one who have passed the test." Xu says calm as can be.

"Zell Dincht." Xu starts off with.

"SWEET!" Zell shouts as he does the oddest run past Xu gloating bout passing.

"Selphie Tilmitt." Xu calls off next.

"Wahooo! You all ain't got 'nothing on me!" She says bouncing past Xu with unending energy it seems.

"Jade Rhodes, Squall Leonhart, and…. It's about damn time, Seifer Almasy." Xu says

I am shocked but I just follow the other two to hide that. We are on the way to Cid's office for the rest of the formal shit that comes with becoming an S.E.E.D but how the fuck did I pass. I glance at Jade who has a smile on his face.

"I put in a good word for you that something much worse would have happened had we not moved and in all honesty I wasn't telling a total lie you saved men's lives out there Seifer." Jade says calmly as we take the ride up to Cid's room. I know now that I own this man for that. I nod at him. Squall has kept quiet the entire time lost in that head of his again it seems.

As we arrive we all take our place in front of Cid our Headmaster. He gives a speech that I don't really listen to and then reads over our reports talking to each person so no one else hears them. After giving his speech and all that jazz he allows us our leave pulling Squall to the side and handing him something odd. Before ushering him out of the room as well, because the yellow guy kept telling him he needed to go meet with the other guy for this place or some shit like that.

Squall doesn't seem happy that I was lagging behind just so I could be alone with him while we head down for the party for those who passed the exam. Oh well Squall I have to know what happened on the battlefield today.

Instead of telling me anything he gave me a time and place to meet him at and walked away. He's not planning to go to the party at all. However a meeting with Lan'nakke is a pretty good excuse I will say.

After taking my new catch to meet with Headmaster Cid I end up at the spot where Squall and Lan'nakke are at. The massive cat is Lan'nakke then? I join the two and then Lan'nakke begins to explain just what is going on.

Sub-mission – S.E.E.D Exam – Completed.

~ Passing students :

~Zell Dincht – Rank 10~

~Selphie Tilmitt - Rank 14~

~Jade Rhodes – Rank 15~

~Squall Leonhart – Rank 16~

~Seifer Almasy – Rank 16~

End of Sub-mission ~ Well done cadets!

**(~~Author's note~~)**

**And I have banged out another chapter in such a short amount of time. Not of the same story but of course but two different ones. Not sure why I am on a roll but hey so long as I get some updates going eh? *shrugs***

**I found that I was having to many mysteries at one time so that is why I gave away who/what Lan'nakke is in a way as well as why she is so closely tied to Squall. Though I have not mentioned it in the story Seifer couldn't understand the beast like Squall could only Squall could hear her in that form. I based the ranks off my own test and with Seifer and Squall always pushing one another I wanted them to have the same rank, the point dock did hurt Zell but he was able to pass as well.**

**This is just the start of changes for those who played the game Seifer never passed the Exam in the first place. In my version however he does due to Lan'nakke's interference she is changing the past so to speak to prevent the horrible event to unfold we all know happens. Those powers Rinoa gets turns her too it takes time but the fall to an unknown voice that temps them or at least that is my concept of it.**

**I also skipped things in the party because I found them to be something unimportant. Again I said I would follow the story closely but I have changed my mind in a way trying to remember everything they have in the damn game tries my nerves really fast. I will follow it but this is where my version drifts from the original version. Rinoa and Squall do not meet here either as I have said I found the romance story in here to be total bullshit thus this paring is **_**not**_** going to happen. The pairing for Squall is still undecided so do not assume anything at this point other than its' non Squall/Rinoa. (I personally don't like the damn whore anyways she ended up as my meat shield in the game.)**

**I do hope you like this update and thank you for taking the time to read my stories. *bows***


	5. Mission One Hollow's Grasp -Entrance

**Mission One: Hollow's Grasp -Entrance**

What makes a hero… a hero? Is it the tasks they do throughout the travels and days of their life time? The people they meet and grow with becoming stronger and forming bonds with many? Is it the selflessness of acting for those who are too weak or old to stand for what they believe in? Or is it by changing an entire nation for the better? Could it be by how bloody their hands are from all the lives they had to take to reach the goal?

A Hero what is that? If they are around then I am no hero. But I am also no villain either. I was never normal even at the time of being simply human. You see I lacked something most other humans have and seem to take advantage of… love… I could never love anything. I always felt hollow when it came to attachments to people. I could love as in pets, the joy of nurturing the tiny creatures into adulthood… and the sadness of watching them pass back into the flow of life. I could feel up to friendship as well, but friends for me never came easy. Nor did they stay around for very long either; I wasn't easy to get along with. Some of the people began to think that ice flowed in my veins. A heart of pure ice…

Sometimes being born different makes people say some of the dumbest shit. Wildest tales spill from those lips. You see I didn't have a hard life oh no I was born into one of the most powerful Empires around in that day and age. No casters would dare set foot here, which would mean to harm us that is. I was one of six daughters and sons of the Emperor and Empress of this Empire. The Empire known for the flowers that only bloom in the dead of the night, unlike anything you would ever see.

Unlike my siblings I chose to become a Warrior; part of our grand Army/Navy like any other recruit I had to earn my ranks. I spent a few years and became a Dragoon one of the highest ranks you can earn. Guardian Dragoon is the leader of the forces, being part of the Royal blood-line I could not earn this rank for this sent you away for far too long. I don't understand why I have given up the right to be the heir to lead this nation. I found myself to be far too heartless to lead this Empire. The amount of blood that covers my hands is disturbing …to even a demon…

~~point of View – Squall~~

As I pull myself up the steep climb I see Lan'nakke in her cat form still, staring off into the distance of the ocean and moonlight sky. She must be deep in thought cause she does not even flinch as I breathe in deeply, I have never known of this path and it is not easy to go up to say the least but I can understand why she would make me meet her here. No one else would know of this place.

"God-damn woman why the fuck would you pick here to meet! This would kill us if we fell, on the way up here!" Seifer huffs out. He had left his grey and much beloved trench coat. Leaving him with his skin tight sleeveless T-shirt. I never really realized how much bigger Seifer is compared to me, and how well built this man was either. This causes me to scowl at the man for it and making me hate my smaller frame that much more.

As Seifer hulls himself onto the cliff Lan'nakke didn't seem to mind the comments and just breaths in the ocean breeze deeply. "It is funny how in my human life time I hated the ocean, but now it seems to calm me down." But she seems devoid of any emotion in her voice.

She slowly turns away from the ocean, her cat form standing and slowly making its way to us a few feet from Seifer and I she chooses to lay down.

"You must have many questions, sit you will be here for a while." Lan'nakke says as she pats the ground with one of her massive paws. The accent is gone again meaning she is back in a somber mood. I think I am starting to understand this woman a little more with each passing hour, in a way it is like reading a mirror. I kneel down before sitting Indian Style, while Seifer sits on his ass with one leg fully stretched out his other folded where the foot meets his knee. Where to begin for the questions though I have not a clue so many things I want to ask…

"So are ya going to tell me how you can understand this Fur-ball?" Seifer says causing me to give him a funny expression. "… Nice face… Princess… but you ain't getting outta this one." He continues folding his arm. I hear Lan'nakke snort amused by the fact I never noticed this.

"Only you can hear me without looking into my eyes, there is another though but not yet awake." She states plainly.

Damn you Lan'nakke you know I hate talking for any reason. As I hear Seifer clear his throat and a growled chuckle I know I have no choice. "I really do not understand how you cannot hear her in this form, yet you can fucking hear her when she is _**a**_ human form ghost. I really do not know how but somehow we are related."

"No we are one in the same…" Lan'nakke drawls out in a bored tone.

"Well then you explain it!" I snap for the first time in a while I have lost my cool and actually reacted like a normal person would. Not a good sign with Seifer now smirking at me, fuck now he knows he can make my walls crumble if he tries hard enough to.

"Then tell the boy to keep eye contact with me." She huffs out like it is the simplest thing in the world.

I growl at the woman for her antics before looking at Seifer. "Keep your eyes focused on Lan'nakke and you will find out." I fold my arms and turn my head away I am not in the mood for this shit now.

"Eh?" Seifer responds but after a few moments of not getting anything else outta me, I hear him shift and I guess start eye contact with Lan'nakke in her beast form. After five more minutes he huffs out "This is a waste of time… I don't hear a thing you sure this is really Lan'nakke?"

I snap my head around and glare at the man my mood darkening with each passing moment. If this woman is playing a game then I am out of here. Right before I have the sense to command my body to get up Lan'nakke speaks.

"Yes numb-nuts he is sure this is really Lan'nakke." Lan'nakke sighs out clearly bored again with us.

"The fuck…." Seifer says as he snaps his head back to the massive cat. She was dragging one of her claws in slow circles in front of her. Scaring the Earth as she went, those claws must be far shaper than our swords because from the looks of it she is not even applying pressure. How many lives have ended by those talons you can only begin to wonder. The amount of blood that must coat her that cannot be seen by normal means… that is the life both Seifer and I have chosen but will I be able to hold myself like her even in death and better still, the afterlife?

"Much you have to learn kiddo not everything is always as it may seem." She states as she drags her claw in mindless circles. I see Seifer and Lan'nakke with their eyes locked on one another to see who will submit in this battle of wills. Time seems to drag out and for the first time I have ever known the hot blooded blonde retreats from the fight, Seifer has submitted to this woman and that is something that I would never expect, ever.

"So we owe you our lives for the Training Center encounter with the T-Rexer…" Seifer says in a careful matter, he now seems unsure of trusting the woman who has saved us more than once in the short time we have known her to be here.

"Aye... your debt will be paid in time, trust me on that." Lan'nakke says tilting her head to angle it slightly. "Now Cub you are the one with the most questions here and I am sure most of what the boy here wants to asked can be answered at the same time… now ask."

"You keep saying I have powers locked up inside me… but only now have I been able to tap into these powers, why?" I ask in an indifferent tone.

"Everything; and believe me when I say _everything _starts as a double edged sword: power, knowledge, wealth, awareness, instinct… depending on how deep this said item is will harm the being before the body can endure it. Control is everything and Endurance is just as key, it is those limits that prevent any one being from taking over forever, though there is a way to get around this what… I do not know or for that matter want to know. As to why now… those dreams you have been having, Squall… they are not dreams I am taking you back into my past letting you see as I have seen or others around me have seen. It is why when you come back here or awaken you have markings on your body such as the large bruise covering your entire side." Her voice carries soft as the wind on a spring day.

"Wha… Squall you did not go on the S.E.E.D exam in that condition did you?" Seifer using a scolding tone makes me snort I am not letting this man know or see my bruise nor is it his damn business what I chose to do with this body it is mine.

"It is true he did." Lan'nakke says before I have a mind to think about it somehow my shirt coat and gloves are gone all I can do is blink a few times before my skin is covered in goose-bumps from the sudden change to the chilly night weather. "As you can see I do not lie, I have no reason to lie to you humans." I notice my missing cloths under one of her massive paws to prevent the winds from taking it. I glare daggers at the woman for showing this to Seifer.

"Damn it Squall… you need to take better care of yourself!" Seifer snaps at me.

"Whatever" I state with an indifferent shrug of my shoulders.

"No not… whatever… do you have any idea what can happen if you let something like that get out of hand! You can die and that isn't something I care to see!" Seifer is standing his hands kept at his sides and his fists balled up clearly quivering, he's angry but why?

"You are truly blind Cub." Lan'nakke sighs out. "Just 'cause he enjoys kicking your ass in combat training and picking on you doesn't mean he wants to lose you, you are rivals and you better each other in skills of combat… among other things."

"…" I have no answer I am stunted that I never really saw us that way, better each other in our skills huh. After a moment or two of thinking I hear Seifer say.

"So is that a trick you learn by magic? Undress someone without them knowing what happened?" With the way Seifer wiggles his eyebrows I cannot help my face palm reaction. Leave it to Seifer to turn something dirty.

"…Care to find out? Cause I can make you walk back stark naked if you like." She says glaring at the man for his antics. And with those words I am once again dressed and rightfully delighted it is cold as hell even though it is a summer's night. At Seifer's hands waving and him shaking his head in the matter of no no I am good, sorry I asked I cannot help my smile.

"So why is it that I end up with nosebleeds after I tap into those powers of yours?" I chose to save Seifer from Lan'nakke's wrath this time around.

"The seals that are placed upon my reborn form are slowly breaking, side effects very so I am guessing that is one of the side effects that you ended up with, which is much better than what I had when I first started using my powers." Lan'nakke chuckles out and if they can be much worse I am happy that I simply get nosebleeds then.

"So what's with the thing you just craved into the rock here?" Seifer asks pointing at where she was once dragging her claw into the earth below.

"This child is a glyph, and unlike seals these call upon powers and no not just magic but Guardians… among other things." Though both Seifer and I almost miss the ending half of Lan'nakke's answer to Seifer's question.

The three of us spend a good three hours or so talking and getting answers to some questions but not all of our questions, and some answers are not as straight forward as we would like. Lan'nakke is keeping us in the dark with certain sections of our questions why I do not know, but it may be for the better if we stay in the dark with certain sections. When she deems that she has had enough talking she has both Seifer and myself climb onto her back, her beast form is truly impressive form to behold to say the least I am betting she could handle five people on her back at once. Within a matter of three leaps Seifer and I are back at the bottom of the cliff we were once upon Lan'nakke picking up Seifer's coat in her maw before charging full speed to right outside Gardens gate. She then tells us to rest well for our first assignment will come dawn.

~~Time Elapse – Morning 08:00 hours~ Squall's Point of View~~

It has been awhile since the last time I had a dream as calm as this one. This time I was standing above a lake as clear as crystal. A large city unlike anything I have ever seen or could even imagine for that matter. I think this is where Lan'nakke is from… A city that seems to be a part of the very water it sits upon; I wonder just what kind of material was used to mimic the water like that. Though that's not what really made me wake feeling so tranquil. It was the last thing I saw in the dream that made me feel this way… when the moon above was high in the sky seeming to be dead center and on top of the large castle the water below came to life… no I mean it came to life. Flowers below the water opened up watching each bud bloom and show its beauty. The city that sits above a lush bed of flowers, a scent so sweet that no words or known items now could be used to describe it; only one word comes to mind and it is **tranquility. **

I am dragged out of my reprieve at the sound of knocking on my new single dorm room. A voice belonging to Seifer and only to Seifer travels through.

"Hey Squall; Cid has summoned you and me for our first mission. Hurry up we are meeting him right outside the Gardens gate." His voice seems to hold some excitement but that is to be expected of him. Seifer loves the battles and even loves the jitters that come before the mission information is given, it is just his thing.

"…Right. I will be there in a few." I say but instead of my usual monotone voice, it comes out calm and dare I say content. I take a deep breath as I slowly get up as to not aggravate my bruised side. I take one last deep breath before getting dressed in my usual attire and head out of my dorm room ready for my first mission as an S.E.E.D.

When I make it to the Front Gates of Garden I am only greeted by Headmaster Cid and Seifer. How odd this seems really small based off what they started training us with. Groups of three used to be the minimum that they would allow at any given time I wonder what caused this change of heart. I wonder if what Lan'nakke said last night before letting me head to bed is true…

"Ah Squall, it is good to see you here on time. I am sure you noticed that you are lacking a third member by this point and here is the reason as to why. Where you are heading is an area that is far too hostile to allow you that many members, however it is also to dangerous to allow you to go solo. So in a group of two you will go remember to keep an eye on each-others backs for we have already lost ten teams for this mission. There has been several readings of anomaly energy in _**Frigid Jaws**_ and we have a request to bring that anomaly here for research. I am praying that I will see you within the next two to three weeks with this item, or confirm that there is no object in that frozen mountain cave. Fire element magic is a must I wish you luck." With those words both Seifer and I are handed train tickets to start our heading to the southern pole.

Without another word we both head to Balamb's little town. It is not long before we are seated on the train heading for one of the towns closest to missions objective area. It will take at least three different train trips before we come to the heading where we will take an aircraft to the frozen lands. The Southern Pole is probably one of the most inhospitable and harshest places known to man. Many lives have ended trying to locate or even map out these lands, many say there is a monster that walks these lands that wipes out everything in its wake, while others say it is a Guardian Force that has gone untamed by humans for eons. However no one knows for sure what it is that has taken all those lives for all we know it could be all of that plus the land and weather.

~~Time Elapse~~ Day 2, 14:25 Hours~~

"Damn this is a long trip…" Seifer drawls out. He never was good at keeping his mouth shut for long. I just grunt my agreement to the man I had settled into my seat of the train. Last ground transport before we are to take a ride on the aircraft to the icy lands before we must walk on foot to the cave. No doubt the monster on this land if any, are going to be extremely brutal and well armored.

"Ya think Lan'nakke will be meeting us on that island?" Seifer again trying to start a conversation with me poor guy, he just does not know when to give up. I only shrug my shoulders at his question in a who-knows fashion. With a long drawn out sigh from Seifer he goes back to bouncing his legs unable to keep still.

~~Time Elapse~~ Day 3, 09:45 Hours~~

It's hard to believe both Seifer and myself were giving a crash course in Sky diving. After the bitter cold stuns your system you remember you need to open the chute or fall to your death.

The pilot warned us he was not allowed to land on this land after a tragic event that happened with one of their best pilots of twenty years. Seems Headmaster Cid wasn't joking when he told us this mission may be the death of us.

Even though we jumped at the same time Seifer and I ended up a good few hundred feet from each other. It took us nearly an hour to get back together so as you can image the weather here is brutal beyond words, the terrain even more so. It is no wonder so many lives are lost to this place each day…

~~Time Elapse~~Day 3, 13:00 Hours~~

Sure enough as we make our way to the foot of **Hollow's Grasp **wemeet up with none other than Lan'nakke herself. She nods in greeting to us and beckons us to follow her. Frozen over by this weather I have no energy to question the feline and numbly follow her, as does Seifer. After a bit we come to the face of a cave. Not what we are looking for its more of a den than a tunnel. Lan'nakke has brought us here to rest for the night. Much as people would love to keep going I think it is that choice that has taken the most lives. As we set up camp Lan'nakke draws a glyph into the rock frozen over after who knows how many years' worth of snow and near freezing winds. It only takes a few moments before the entire rune sparks and a fire flares to life before becoming a cozy camp fire.

"Sure is a neat trick but don't you need wood to fuel that fire?" Seifer asks even as he pretty much huddles right on top of the small camp fire. His teeth are still chattering.

"No not at all kiddo that's the upside to using Glyphs to enhance your casts." Lan'nakke purrs out. "Since I am the only one here with a fur coat I think ja should sleep on my side here, I'll help keep warm that which the fire cannot touch all the time.

Without another word Seifer and I both walk over to the massive cat, though she maybe a ghost as a human her cat form seems to be solid and extremely warm and the purring that cats do seems to lull us both to sleep before I know it I slip into a dreamless sleep.

~~Time Elapse~~ Day 4, 10:00 Hours~~

I end up being the first to awaken when my back seems colder than normal. I see Lan'nakke dragging in a kill from a hunt. That must be why my back started getting cold and forced me to wake. I hear Seifer grumble a bit, not being able to fight to stay asleep he slowly sits up.

"Sorry 'bout that kiddos it's just I smelled this prey going by and I went after it." Lan'nakke says as she uses her massive paw armed with talons. We watch her make quick work of splitting the belly of the prey, the scent of blood fills our noses but she makes careful work of gutting said animal. Seifer ended up making his way over helping to pull the organs out of the chest cavity I make my way over to help cut away meat we will need to keep our energy up. Sure we have our rations but the fat and fresh meat will outlast what we were given for this trip.

Normally you would skin the beast but if we did that the meat would become frozen in only a spilt second. So we skin the side facing the roof of the cave and begin butchering the fatty laced meat. Lan'nakke had ended up using some of her unique magic again and created flat faced rocks we could settle over the fire to pre-cook the meat. One thing is for sure she knows how to survive harsh lands like this…. brings me to ask her why she has so much experience with this kind of situation.

"Were lands this harsh when you were alive?" I ask as I continue to butcher the meat we may need for the trip.

I hear a soft chuckle echo from her "Oh ja have no clue, even this place is a cake walk compared to the time I walked the Earth." She is just watching both Seifer and me as we work to make the meat eatable for us. I guess I can understand why she cannot help much at this point, would not be sanitary otherwise.

"It was worse?" I cannot help myself for speaking these words; it is hard to believe that the world could be much harsher than this place.

"Very much so Cub." She says her tail in a lazy sway as she thinks back. "In those days it wasn't just the monsters ja had to worry about; it was the land, the weather, and even the Guardians that could attack you at any given moment. As well as the Sorceress' they had much greater numbers in those days… for every twenty normal human there was a Sorceress. I don't know about before my time but that is when they turned on normal humans and tried to wipe us out."

"Wait… you did not have these powers back then?" I asked somewhat shocked it is hard to image her as a normal person after knowing her like this even in this short amount of time.

"Aye… it wasn't till one attacked my home and destroyed it that my life started to change…"

Lan'nakke says growling darkly causing every hair on my body to stand on end and giving me an uneasy feeling. "I will find a _way _to share it with ja two, after ja get off this land that is." Her tail jerking showing she is clearly agitated by the memory.

After we eat our meal of organs and some meat we leave to Hollow's Grasp. As we stand at the entrance of this cave I am overcome by an ominous feeling, whatever it is that has taken many of the lives here is in this cave right now. I know it is…

….To be Continued…

**~~Author's Note~~**

**Well at least one of these stories is on a roll! This event is not in the game nor is this land, but I figured they left room for me to mess with this 'Earth' to fit it to my idea. I am going to put this now for those reading this with hopeful eyes for a certain being coming back.**

**Hyne is not going to be brought back! As to why… it is the way I see it Hyne used up everything to make all life as said in history, and others went back a tried to explain to me (after I have read it I forgot about it because I don't care for this god sounds too much like another one I don't care for.) all this crap. My logical-side ruled out even the hope he can be brought back! You would have to "take" all life back to "Bring" Hyne back which would be a –Sin- and it would bring back **_**Corrupted Hyne**_**. **

**I think for this story I will stick to breaking up chapters if they will hit 20 pages plus. Just so I can put more detail into each chapter without it becoming too wordy… I really doubt people are going to read a 40 plus page chapter in one sitting.**

**This is about all I have to say about this chapter, thank you for taking the time to read my story. *bow* I hope it was worth the wait.**


	6. Mission One: Hollows Grasp – Ark'kuis

**Mission One: Hollows Grasp – Ark'kuis**

As we step into the cave network called _**Frigid Jaws **_the ominous feeling seems to grow tenfold. All the hairs on my neck on end even under my thick coat I can feel my body hairs all on end. This cave network must be harboring the beast that has taken out not just humans but machines as well. I do not like this feeling and right now I want to turn back and leave this land, there is a reason as to why this thing causing the strange power readings is hiding here. To be quiet honest I think it should be left alone as well as the land here.

"Fuck… this aura here is unsettling…." Seifer says I can hear the strain hidden under his tone. I think Seifer is having second thoughts about being here, just as I am. As I spare a glance at Seifer I can see his body is very tense he is fighting his _fight or flight _response. Is it the fear that has both Seifer and I doubting ourselves or is it something else?

"Well I don't know 'bout ja kiddos but I think it is best to keep moving, I'll let ja pick which way… will ja turn and run from this feeling? Or will ja stand and face your fears?" Lan'nakke says in a purring fashion, she must of known about this already… but our choice? Is she testing us then? Seifer and I both just stare at the feline that now sits in our path, her eyes challenging us to pick pushing on. It is here that I know now that her eyes do glow, even in the dark they are clear as day. "Well…."

Something in me snaps at her tone, the very same feeling I had when Seifer and I exchanged blows to our faces. We will forever wear the scars of that encounter however for me it has a new meaning it was when this big change started and when something deep within makes me feel more alive than I am now. I am not sure what makes me react the way I do but it somehow feels right, "I am not going to let some petty fear stop me." My arms crossing upon my chest I straighten my back and posture and lift my head so my chin is slightly raised in the air. My eyes narrowed much like Lan'nakke would do. Maybe we truly are one and the same just unlike her I have not come out of my shell, so to speak.

Seifer lets out a deep laugh one I do not hear too often anymore, I know he agrees with me and my sudden attitude shift. "I must say I'm impressed you of all people reacted that way." I spare a glance at Seifer to see him watching me with such intent. I watch his cocky smile grace his lips in an irritatingly slow fashion. We both glance at Lan'nakke when her animal form does an odd sound, we see that it is her way of laughing mouth wide and open the long tongue moving back and forth in feline mouth lips pulled up showing off her many teeth. She was testing us and with this reaction I guess we both just passed… it is also now I understand what Lan'nakke said about Seifer and I bettering each other.

"Come now before ja become a human popsicle in this cave." Lan'nakke says swinging around as she stands on all fours again. This time we do not stop and think about the ominous aura in this place, we will face whatever this place is hiding bad or good. Even if it was not I who said this statement first I know Seifer would of, which would have made me clear my mind and follow him. This is what it means to be rivals only when you go through it yourself will you understand what it really means. It is not a pissing contest between men, women, or differing genders. It is not about speed, strength, cunning, or anything else. Rivals are two people that push each other to grow at faster than normal rate, countering the others flaws, showing the weakness to the other, even helping to come up with new countering combos. The real rivals are few and far in between because it is not hate which drives us, it is being on the same level as the other.

~~Point of view shift – Lan'nakke~~

_Events in life happen for a reason. I know for every action that is taken an equal reaction will follow. These spirits were not sent here for no reason… they were sent here for a job. Even the one I have become one with. Life is ruled by something that isn't the way others think is possible. In time maybe these being will also be enlightened by this fact or like most of everything else they may not. It is for that reason that so much chaos can overrun young worlds so easy… but in the wake of chaos itself is where life can take root. This force should not go on without chaos for without it new life can't be born. God's of worlds come and go in the blink of an eye, but new gods are born and take the place of the fallen. Even here Hyne maybe the most powerful but in light of somewhere else he is nothing but dust. It is something that is made clear when __**Ice slayer**__ is sent to the world. When an act is committed throws off balance… it is not always the god that is slain but whatever upsets the balance is. What is the slayer though even I do not know…?_

I am pulled out of my thoughts when the large blond I have deemed Kiddo swears. He must have stepped on some black ice. As I turn my head I see him flat on his ass from the funny way he sits he must have landed on his tailbone. I can't help my shudder I remember hitting my tailbone on many occasions each time hurt like a freaking bitch, and when it left a bruise forget sitting.

I see Cub just sighing deeply to his self and with his face covered by his hand. Something tells me Cub warned Kiddo about it and he chose not to listen. I find this amusing it reminds me of my time on Earth. I can't help my small smile, Alexander and I didn't really seem to do well with each other. Our personalities much like Cub and Kiddo clashed. Funny thing is we never really got into bicker fights, just fistfights and even stare offs.

"Hey enough fucking 'round you two, help Kiddo get back onto his feet so we can keep moving!" I huff out now is not the time for this shit. Something is coming upon us and quickly at that. I only hope that this tome is still here even after all this time. I know we will not be able to avoid this thing that has started stalking us but I would like to be in the correct area come the encounter. Even in this network of caves it won't just be the enemy attacks we will have to worry about, the upper half of the cave walls have many icy spears hanging down that can fall and impale those below. The walls not much nicer many layers of spiked ice line the walls on either side. It is almost like being in a mouth where teeth are all the way down the throat of a monster. Much like the Wryms in my time, oh how I hated those fucking things.

"…fine." Cub says in a rather sour way. Guess he is still not too happy about this constant party with this boy. Really he shouldn't be such a sourpuss I don't think anyone else would be better than Kiddo. When you are put into a party with a person who forces you to work harder cause you don't wanna be out done by them that is where the best fights come from. Alex and I may have clashed but one thing was for sure if you were in a battle against us you were screwed in all meanings of the word. You can't train a relationship like that it must be found on its own and forged over time.

Before a fight between these two can happen I growl in a feral tone. My ears down all the way fangs bore for them to see I am clearly displeased. "I don't know how you two normally are but… GET OVER IT! This is not a GAME if you wish to live you better start working together the right way! A half assed team is NO team at all…" I see both boys openly cringe at my display but right now I don't give two fucks. I slam my paw on the icy floor below the action causing a slight tremor through the earth in this location. The sound of the ice above like crystal as they quiver above and bounce into one another. I have said many a times power is something that comes with responsibility and even a small slip up like this can have dire consequences. I might have myself in control most of the time but even I slip on occasion. Also I have this wild spirit within, what they don't know is that these things are much more wild than anything known expect one. I only have a single foggy and vague memory from this spirit of that being.

I can't wait to see the Cub when he finds out just how wild he really is inside. I only hope that my Knight Alexander has been reborn close by. _That is one of the reasons I made the man a Knight in the first place. _

"Yes Lan'nakke." Is all I get from both the boys I don't care if I hurt feelings right now I have to be harsh to keep the two of them safe I will have to make amends once they are on the way home. Till then I'll be kicking myself for being as harsh as I was. Though I suppose sometimes it can't be helped much as you would like to not be that way.

~~Point of View Shift – Seifer~~

That is the first time I have seen that kind of display on any beast. Sure many monsters will attack and snarl, snort, and grunt but never do the display Lan'nakke just did. We have books on very old beasts that once walked the Earth that would give a threat display before either mock charging or actually charging with the intent to do harm. After Lan'nakke's little display though I think both Squall and I should watch our footing around the cat… she caused a mild earthquake with that single paw slam. Something tells me if she really wanted to she could erase us like we delete data on a pc.

I glance up at the top of the caves and see the many sharp spears like icicles above, funny how something that sounds so beautiful can be so very deadly. If they come crashing down and hit you no way you will survive the hit. Sure the cave is dark and all but you seem to forget that Lan'nakke is a ghost and she lights the cave with that aura only ghosts have I suppose. I end up pulling out some of the meat from her kill and eat it slowly.

Funny how you think you have enough food and turns out to be wrong. We would be turning back and heading back to base camp in the small town in a short amount of time with what we had on hand. Turns out you burn, at the very least double the energy you would anywhere else. Squall has also been eating this meat as we were walking maybe four hours since Lan'nakke snapped at us.

"So you think she will bite our heads off if we ask how she knows the way." I ask Squall in a very hushed tone. Squall jumped not expecting me to whisper in his ear like that. Much as I'd love to pick on him for it right now I'd rather not piss Lan'nakke off any more than we already have. As Squall gives me his usual icy glare for startling him, I just shrug and then gesture to the front where Lan'nakke leads us through this maze.

"Been wondering that myself…" Squall speaks back in a much softer tone than normal. Shock of shocks Ice Princess answered me. Again choosing my battles I nod at him. We both stop at the same time Lan'nakke soon stops after and glances over her feline shoulder giving us a 'what is it now' expression.

"So…. How do we know you're not pretending to be helpful and dragging us to our death so to speak? You seem to know this area all too well." I state my voice low and my guard now up just in case this helpful spirit decides to become our enemy.

"What the hell are ja blabbering about?" Lan'nakke huffs out eyes narrowed in a confused fashion.

"Are you really here to help us?" I say again.

"Oie! Ja kids I swear… look if I wanted to kill ja I would of done so long ago. Ja humans have gotten much softer since my time on this world." Lan'nakke sighs out. Before I can answer her she continues "Come now do ja really think that quake after my stomp was a fluke. If ja would like I can do it again maybe chain a few in a row but that would cause the spears to rain down on ja. Did ja think maybe I know this area because I at some point or another had to hide out here?" again before I have the chance to speak someone else does, this time Squall.

"Why would you need to hide out here?" Even though he tries to cover it up I pick up that Squall is intrigued by that fact she would have to hide. In a way so am I now, but she refuses to answer us.

"Tell us Lan'nakke." I demand from the feline.

A short time and another restless silence drag out. She doesn't seem too interested in telling us the story. She is deep in thought weighing the good and bad of telling us her story that we have been kept in the dark about since the day we met this spirit.

After a while she lets out a breath she must have been holding the whole time, "Rather than try to explain it to ja two… I'll show ja but…. Not here. Trust me when I say we are almost to the safe point and the beast of this land that has cause so many deaths is hot on our heels and I'd rather fight it in that room than here."

Much as I'd love to stand and argue the point that dark aura has been getting stronger as of late. Maybe it is for the best that we follow Lan'nakke to this safe spot. After Squall and I nod to each other we both walk up to the feline's sides it is then I can see her body twitching. Maybe her animal self is well aware of how much closer it is than we are.

….

About ten minutes later we end up seeing a rather bright light. Is that the sun I don't know but it freaking hurts after being in the dark with Lan'nakke's soft glow from her aura? It takes our eyes a bit to get used to the new lighting and my breath stalls in my chest. The room is huge and wide open minus a group of very ugly humanoid like beasts gathered around a fire of some sort. They have skin as dark as jet black and ears that are stupidly long. Teeth are jagged and most likely don't line up with the rest. Hands larger than the small heads upon huge shoulders, large and thick legs and feet, and their arms are freaking long as hell at least two of our lengths together if not more. Long noses and some wild ass hair all I can say is that these things are not in our beast mastery data base.

One of the bigger beasts spots us and wails making the others turn and screech at us. Four end up heading our way then another six, slowly followed by another twelve. Great we have no fucking idea how to fight these fucking things guess we will have to learn on the fly here. Both Squall and I draw our swords thankfully the bigger one most likely the leader stays by the fire letting his lesser ones handle us.

Lan'nakke had ended up charging the group of twelve. Leaving us to handle the other ten of the beasts, guess five between me and Squall shouldn't be too bad. Squall and I give one last look at Lan'nakke to see what might be the best strategy to use on them. From what it looks like these things may look slow and stupid, but they ain't they are using the hands to block attacks and the legs to attack. Lan'nakke is using the trick attack strategy waiting for the right time to use a real attack. So randomize attacking it is use lots of fancy footwork and sword work daze them and then hit. Seems fun I suppose.

…

Much to my annoyance Lan'nakke made it look much easier to fight these things than I thought. Both Squall and I have only been able to take out three each leaving us with four still. From the looks of it Lan'nakke still is fighting some too but she changed her strategy. She has this ability to stealth. I'll tell you what wish we had that ability 'cause these things have Squall and I back to back now both of us tired.

"Really don't like these things…" I mutter to Squall who grunts in agreement with me. We are going to die to these ugly fuckers wonderful.

"I wanna hear your cries of pain as your flesh turns to ash! Ignite my Affliction!" We hear Lan'nakke shout we see an odd symbol show above each of the beast's heads. Then watch it wrap around them each one cries out in pain and blood starts to drip from the markings on the body. "Now you've gone and done it, suffer slowly by way of Curse!" Another symbol appears above them before repeating though the marking is different than the other. "What's the rush we got all the time in the world…? Chilblains." This time an odd icy chains link to the feet of each beast slowing them down by a considerable amount.

Whatever Lan'nakke just did she just gave us the advantage again. Seems like her spells Affliction and Curse are over time based damage attacks, while Chilblains is a slowing effect. We just have to out endure these guys till they drop and then finish them off.

….

Thank god for those spells but now we have a new issue we have big, bad, and ugly to deal with. I charge with the idea that maybe he will be to startled for a counter since we just killed his group. Sadly I don't get too far when I hear some odd grunting that isn't close to Lan'nakke this one sounds much bigger. I slide to a stop as I see a huge shadow in the cave behind this beast. I don't even hear the screeching of the humanoid beast as something comes charging out of the ice covered cave.

Rolling to my left I get out of the way as a massive bear comes out, chomping down on said humanoid in the process. It shakes its head in a barbaric way sending pieces of the poor beast across the room. Before dropping the dead body and glaring at me and Squall. Lan'nakke nowhere to be seen, the bear stands upon its rear legs before roaring at both of us. The force making us slid back a little. So this is the aura that has been following us then?

"Makes sense now…" Squall speaks seems he picked up that the ominous feeling was coming from this giant bear too.

"So… how do we fight this thing? I sure as fuck don't remember any pointers other than run from this thing if you run into it." I ask as I get back up and stand. The bear grunting and growling at us… though there is something about its roar that sound familiar it has the watery echo to it. Could it be another ghost then?

"Thick armor, lots of stamina, and even more health." Squall states great just as bad if not worse than a T-Rexer. Who did we piss off to have such poor luck I would really like to know?

The bear done with showing us some down time charges us. We both just dodge its leap it landing with a ground shuddering thud. I hardly have time to recover before the massive bear starts chasing me swinging its large paws at me. Thankfully Squall was able to hit it a bit causing the bear to turn and try to crush him under its large chest.

We take turn hitting the damn thing while staying away from the same side the other is on. For a while we think we will be okay till the bear freezes us in place. What the hell how did he do that!? I can only block as the huge paw hits me sending me flying into the other side of the wall. Squall soon joining me with the force of the impact we both are dazed.

….

Guess I was right about Lan'nakke after all who knew she could assume another animal form like this. I think as the bear opens it jaws guess we are both about to become like the humanoid beast.

Till I hear a high pitched yelp from the bear as I try to focus I see Lan'nakke in cat form attacked to the bear's back. It rearing up to stand on its hind legs spinning around and trying to reach back to swat Lan'nakke off its back. The bear figuring out it wouldn't be able to detach her turns so its back faces the wall and charges, right before impact Lan'nakke lets go landing in front of us.

"Ark'kuis what is the meaning of this!?" Lan'nakke roars out at the massive bear. Her tail twitching showing she is not too happy with it.

"Ah…. I'm just having a bit of sport with the cubs my dear Lan'nakke." The bear now named Ark'kuis speaks in a laughing tone. "You're teeth and claws are as sharp as ever." Ark'kuis continues as he rolls onto his belly but stays in a laying pose.

"Ja could of killed them ja moron! I swear do ja even think with the thing ja call a head that is on your shoulders!" Lan'nakke isn't in a humor mood right now… but this bear was just fucking with us, dude almost killed us both.

"Chill out young one." Ark'kuis says in a lazy sort of way shrugging off the wrath of the smaller spirit. I don't find it very wise.

"Moron…." I hear Lan'nakke say under her breath as she turns around to inspect the damage done on Squall and me. Nothing majorly wrong with either of us she sighs before placing a paw on us both, a cooling and numbing feeling soon follows and then our wounds are healed. Even some of our lost energy returns.

"Impressive so you picked up healing artes as well?" Ark'kuis asks I'm shocked when he stands before us much smaller than before… how the fuck did he do that?!

"Kind of had too…" Lan'nakke snorts out. "Seems like ja learned a new trick to shirk your size Ark'kuis." Lan'nakke states plainly as the bear spirit chuckles. The two then start to speak in a tongue neither I nor Squall have any clue to try to understand. We just blankly stare at the bear who starts laughing in an 'oh shit I'm in trouble' fashion when Lan'nakke growls. She whacks him upside the head once and then again for good measure.

…..

"So do ja still have the tome?" Lan'nakke asks after the little exchange between the two spirits. The fun and games face drops the second she says those words. Now Ark'kuis is all business and no play.

"Yes, may I ask why you want it now though?" Ark'kuis asks crazy how different his voice sounds when he is no longer joking or being playful.

"Ja can't be that slow can ja?" She sighs out her paw covering her face. Okay that was totally a Squall thing I bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing out loud at the reaction. I can see Squall giving me a dirty look for this reaction but I can't help myself.

"Oie, old man…. It cause of the Cub in all black come now, don't tell me ja can smell it." Lan'nakke states in a monotone voice while shaking her head with her paw still on her face. After getting nothing else out of the woman he walks over to Squall and then takes a long good sniff of Squall.

I can't help myself and I end up laughing out loud this time unable to contain my fit of laughter any longer. I end up falling onto my side at some point I swear I'm going to end up peeing myself if this fit doesn't die soon. After a while longer and me in tears from laughing so hard I start to regain my breath. Squall clearly embarrassed with being sniffed by the bear spirit.

…..

"So then it has begun then?" Ark'kuis speaks watching with clear interest in Squall and Lan'nakke.

"Indeed but I am missing one other key before the shift starts." Lan'nakke yawns out before stretching out and laying down. Looks like she has settled down while I was in my laughing fit at Squall's expense, I snicker to myself okay sue me I can't help myself sometimes. "Alexander's rebirth form… I have yet to locate just yet." Okay hold the phone now Lan'nakke has my complete attention again.

"And you call me blind…" Ark'kuis sighs out just shrugging his shoulders.

I watch Lan'nakke glare at him, "Whatever…" Oh shit another laughing fit I can feel it building up.

"Alex's rebirth from is right here…" Ark'kuis speaks I feel one of its claws poke me a few times. Nothing happens for a bit before I see one of the oddest expressions to cross Lan'nakke's face. The expression changes a bit and then again before out of the blue she is laughing her ass off like I was a few moments ago. Okay what is so funny? Several minutes later Lan'nakke's laughing dies to giggle fits. Both Squall and I clearly confused by events that only these two seem to know.

"Irony…. The freaking irony of it all…. Pffft." Lan'nakke says before bursting backing into full blown laughter.

"What if …_that promise_… happens?" Ark'kuis states causing Lan'nakke to only laugh harder she ended up rolling onto her back. Causing Ark'kuis to just sigh at the feline spirit, with that he taps the floor a few times glyphs much like Lan'nakke likes to use suddenly show on the floor before a portal appears. Seconds later a rather old looking book appears out of the portal. "As I have said I will guard the tome here for as long as it takes to right the wrongs upon this world. Now the time has come for the two of you to learn about things most will never discover, also no other human may touch let alone look upon this tome understood cubs." Both Squall and I only nod even though I don't care for the nickname I think I can deal with it being it's an animal ghost and who knows just how old this guy is.

"Now I think I will join you, I wish to see how this all plays out." Ark'kuis states in a matter of fact tone and no one dares to argue different. Though Lan'nakke is still cackling away…

~~Time Elapse: Four hours later…~~

I'm happy to be back in the hotel that is the first of a few before we make it home. Lan'nakke and Ark'kuis had chosen to take their way back to where Squall and I live, though the feline was still unable to stop laughing even when Squall was riding on her back. Worst thing is when she would glance at either me or Squall she would go right back into her laughing fit. I wonder what is making her laugh so hard…

Squall had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow poor guy… he seemed drained before we even started this trip. After the spirits made the tome somehow go inside Squall his energy had drained quickly. They have some odd tricks up their sleeves I swear. Let's hope that when we get back home that we can figure out what is up with this tome and some of the past shrouding Lan'nakke.

~ To be Continued ~

**~Author's Notes~**

**Thus ends another chapter and another new character has made an appearance! To be honest I am having lots of fun with this story now the web for this one is coming together much quicker than I thought it would. I suppose the darker fiction I'm doing is a little bit harder than this one. *shrugs* **

**Funny thing is I did most of this in one go again… and after proof reading a few times here it is for you all. I think later on depending on the amount of readers I might play a little game of guess the 'Promise Lan'nakke and Alexander' made to the **_**winner I will allow them a choice of my next fan-fiction story **_**rules and details will be included if I choose to do so will be on that chapter. Also I wanted some humor so that's why we have certain characters in laughing fits… sue me. *chuckles***

**That's about all I have to say at the moment! Thanks for reading my stories I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. *bows***

_P.S. The name Alexander wouldn't get out of my head so I used it no other reason why I went with Alexander for Lan'nakke's knight._


	7. Training Session One - Extra Lesson

**Training Session One: Extra Lesson**

_How is it that a word can evolve so much as time draws on and a new age takes place of the old age? How is it that the same animal can change so much in something as simple as a generation or two? How is it that a home world can change so much from its start of life? Worlds, Nations, people, plants, animals, this list never ends… how is it that change is so easy to overlook in a single life span of a rat life as you know it… changes._

_Blood, Genes, and Matter all of these change some say it is mutation but…. Mutation is slow and takes millions of years for a single leap. People say when things die the essence of life returns pure and simple as that. How wrong you are about that. Essence can carry memory and spread it making all forms of life grow, change, evolve…. Mutation isn't the only form which life needs to continue._

_No memories that life essence can retain is proof of this. __**Spirit Beasts**__ are a manifestation of this process and continue to grow and evolve as death ensues' all life. In our time we called these beings __**Exorcist **__but in those times it was not just limited to them. Humans, demons, monsters, the Spirits… each had at least five people who were Exorcists. Even though in this time it means something completely different from the first meaning, it is both a good thing and bad for those with this title under olden days, for they are now forgotten. Perhaps for the best since anything major or minor can cause such simple minded animals to react in such negative ways._

_This tome that we __**Exorcists **__use is the relic which could cause all hell to break loose. It knows all, it sees all, it tells all… it is said to be linked to the Great One's mind which all life derived from, but on another note it is said it is the first Off Spring of the Great Ones… in essence all of our Mother and Father, who knows what the truth is of this Tome all we know is that it is for training the next generation of Exorcists…_

_I am the keeper of Wisdom long since passed and not yet arrived… I am the one who takes the form of the turtle find me young ones and our brothers… for the time has come… the weapon has arrived on Earth._

**~~Point of view selected – Seifer~~**

We are on the last train ride home thankfully. It has been a long few weeks on this mission that turned out to be caused by the spirits… Seems that Lan'nakke isn't the only one of her kind and it also seems like others like her are not limited to a feline form. Makes me wonder how many more are waiting, hidden in the world we live on. It also makes me wonder what other monsters live that our system has little or zero data on. I have a feeling those **Hittikea **as Lan'nakke called them are not going to be our last encounter of them or new beasts.

I glance at my lap as I hear Squall mumble something in his sleep. Poor guy he's been paler than normal after the Tome fusion the spirit bear Ark'kuis did to him. Squall has been having a hard time staying awake and even eating. Ark'kuis however was insistent that the tome not be seen by other humans…

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"I cannot allow this _tome_ to go with you two then…" Ark'kuis bellows out annoyed at our mission's orders. However with the odd aura and energy this Tome gives off no way in hell would we get it past those folks. This is causing nothing but problems and I don't wanna be here any longer than we have been already. Place still gives me the fucking creeps and I don't really understand why.

"It will not get past the Researchers who are stationed here…" Squall huffs out not seeing a way around this problem.

"Lan'nakke also says we are not leaving without this tome!" I shout out clearly not happy. My ass is frozen and no I'm not joking. I'm tired of this argument and I want to go home and get into a nice warm and cozy bed and sleep. I hope to Hyne above that we do not get many missions like this one sends us of too the fucking stupid empty areas on Earth!

"Best start thinking of a way to carry this tome then without the humans figuring out what you have on ya." Ark'kuis growls out seems we are getting under someone's skin after all. Our faces are just a few inches apart and we both wear rather pissed off expressions.

I hear Squall sigh and just see him in the corner of my eye rubbing his temples. Clearly we are all at point break. Though the three of us never notice the dead silence in the background. We have yet to notice that Lan'nakke has stopped cackling like a Hyena.

"Ja know, we could do **Tome-Effusion **with Squall…" Lan'nakke states in a rather clam manner considering she just spent the past hour and a half laughing.

We all just turn and stare at her. Clearly shocked she stopped laughing long enough to even speak. She just rolls her eyes at us clearly not happy being stared at like she just grew a second head or something.

"Do you wish to kill the boy?" Ark'kuis asks.

"Stupid bear… I know what he can take and what he can't take just yet." Lan'nakke states dryly glaring at the bear. For some time nothing else is said as the two just go into a stare off. For some reason the room seems to get several times colder in this event. Squall and I glance at each other before backing up just in case the two chose to start swinging at one another.

It feels like hours till Ark'kuis speaks again in a bored tone, doesn't seem very happy about this idea though "Very well…. but only if it is for a short amount of time." A short nod from Lan'nakke in agreement and the two turn to Squall…

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

Nothing was as creepy as that moment those two turned to Squall. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine as I remember them. It wasn't because they are both ghosts and animals…. It is the way their eyes seemed to change. I don't really know how to explain it. It was like something flipped like they were completely wild and feral. It made me feel like I was going to be killed by an animal at the top of the food chain even higher than us humans… those eyes… that raw power in pure form. That was the same chilling look Squall had in his eyes the day we exchanged scars.

I'm not really sure why I chose to keep mine to be completely honest. Maybe cause like the ladies said it gives me a more badass look. It makes me look sexier… so much dirty talk has come since I got this scar. At first I was pissed that I got it but then I was also in awe at the same time. I had Cure on me since I used Fire on Squall but I can't really say why I didn't use that spell.

Marked by my rival… marking my rival… maybe it is some kind of primal instinct we keep. I really don't know why I kept mine but I did Squall didn't have a choice about his. However he could have had the nurse heal it so the scar won't stand out as much as it will like mine. I absent-mindly run my finger on the cotton covering my face. I nearly jolt up out of my seat when Squall squeezes my thigh roughly. I look down to see if he is awake and he isn't but with the way his brows are I say he isn't too happy with whatever is going on in the dream.

I watch his expression harden a bit more before a low and very animalistic growl escapes Squall's lips. I think to myself to wake Squall up before I even have the chance to start to try and coax him awake however I'm pinned to the seat. The tiny brunette has me stuck in a helpless position, not sure where all this power is coming from but he somehow is keeping both my hands pinned with little effort.

Shit… I don't like this all the time I've known Squall for a very long time and he doesn't just react like this. He doesn't lose control of his emotions and if he does it's just in a very small way like a rise in voice or he turns and walks away, so he doesn't have to deal with it.

However this is like a whole different person is in control… and one that is insanely strong at that. When I lock eyes with Squall I'm shell shocked with what is looking back at me. Lan'nakke…. It's Lan'nakke's eyes! No I swear on Hyne those are her eyes looking at me right now. That can't be right though! I still refuse to believe they are completely the same! I mean ones female the others male and the female has cat ears and a tail for fuck sake not to mention cat eyes!

I need to find a way out of this something inside me is screaming something bad will happen if I don't. Not sure how just yet but deep in the back of my mind my senses are screaming that Squall's body and mind are in _Protection mode _perhaps something to do with the Tome inside him. Thankfully only my wrists are held down and the couch prevents him from pinning my legs. Using my leg that rests on the back of the couch and the force of gravity I roll us off the couch and onto the train floor.

Now pinning Squall to the floor fully using my heavier frame to keep him in place. He lets another feral sounding growl out digging his nails into my wrists as I try to get them out of his grasp. What a turn of events so close to home and now he has an episode of this nature remind me to ask Lan'nakke what the fuck this is about.

Holding steady fast to Squall as he tries to buck me off I scream at him trying to get some sort of reaction out of Squall, or at least snap Squall out of this survival mode he somehow ended up in. "Squall wake up!" instead all I get is his body grinding into mine, trying to throw me off. Thankfully my larger size keeps me in place. I manage to get my arms free from his grasp. Pinning both his hands with a single hand, I wave in front of Squalls face again calling his name.

I get a hiss in response, yes a hiss I'm not stupid I know what I heard damn it! I slap him across his face with my free hand hoping for some kind of realization to snap him out of this state. Again no luck this time a darker growl leaves his lips and he shows his teeth, I see his K-9s are unusually longer and sharper than they should be for a human.

"Damn it Squall snap out of it!" I yell I somehow lose one of his hands and he grips my bicep digging in. I let out a hiss at the sudden sting of pain but don't let up on holding him in place. Just my luck this would happen and when we are so close to home too, I really hope no one walks by while we are like this… they might get the wrong impression about us.

We struggle like this for another ten minutes Squall not snapping out of his trance and me not letting go but my strength isn't going to last forever and Squall isn't getting tired at all, unlike me. I curse under my breath trying to think of some way to get Squall back to his 'normal' self.

Then the same thing screaming at me about him being in protection mode gives me a crazy idea… more like suggestion. Almost like I have dealt with this before, however that makes little sense to me though. I doubt I'd ever forget if I was dealing with a supernatural person in this lifetime or the last.

Knowing full well I can't avoid what my mind keeps whispering to me I take a deep breath. I push my entire body down upon Squall preventing him from moving. With my free hand I hold his chin still and lower my face to his. I think a moment more before I take action. I seal my lips over his at first he struggles harder but after a few seconds he stops. I lift off his lips a minute later and see Squall with a rather bewildered look planted across his normally emotionless face.

"…Sei-fer?" He states in a voice just as dumbfounded.

"Welcome back…" I smile down at him, no I mean smile I am truly happy he is back and under control of himself. That other Squall was pretty creepy to say the least.

I watch Squall's expression turn sour "Why the fuck did you kiss me?" He all but growls out, while grunting trying to move me off him. "Would you get off?" he growls out again more pissed off than before. I think about it for a second more than let Squall up. He bolts into a standing position eyeing me wearily.

"You flipped out, I hit you, yelled at you nothing was working so I tried that…. And it seems to have worked." I grin at him now being an asshole. Oh Squall I'm going to have fun teasing you over this, Ice Princess was in a trance and his 'Knight' snapped him out of it. Oh so many ways I can turn this on him now. I wonder how he will react to this little bit of pay dirt I have on him. I snicker in an evil fashion at him.

"Damn you…" he sighs out sitting as far away from me as possible.

_**~Time Elapse – Two days later~~**_

Boy oh boy has Squall done a damn good job keeping away from me. I have yet to see either spirit as of late and I bet it's the same with Squall as well. I know that the tome has yet to be removed from Squall because he still seems to get winded easy. So when are these two going to make an appearance again? Right now its break time and I have no other classes for the day I'm outside in the Garden of Balamb. Using the tree as support as I relax and stare out into the field lost in my own mind.

"I see you like to also stare out at the land before you and think as _he _once did." Ark'kuis states in a neutral tone. I nearly jump out of my skin when he does this. I wasn't expecting anyone and I didn't sense the guy approach me what so ever.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone trained to kill for a living you know…" I sigh out rubbing the back of my head. When I turn to look at the bear spirit I become shell-shocked…

"You really shouldn't make an expression like that your face might stick…." Ark'kuis chuckles out. I can't help my reaction though Ark'kuis is in human form. Unlike Lan'nakke I can completely see him and he looks as solid as me. "Not everyone is like Lan'nakke, Lan'nakke isn't in her body she is teaching him before she must return…" he states as he takes his seat beside me under the same tree.

"Wait… return?" I ask slowly making sure I heard the guy right.

"Mmhmm." Ark'kuis hums out. Now that I am over my shock I look over this bear. Bear is a fitting animal seeing how he is one beast of a man. He is built big as in big boned and larger frame like Raj is, Ark'kuis is larger though still. He is buff as well not oh my god gross looking build but large yes. Ark'kuis' hair is long and lose though and has a beard and mustache full and long as well. His beard goes down to at least the center of his chest and his hair covers his neck fully nothing crazy long just long enough to hide his thick neck. _(Think of a Viking large, bulky, heavier set as in muscle not fat.)_ I swear this guy looks like he is from a whole different world.

"How the fuck did you assume human form?" I ask the man my voice still in awe of the man sure Raj is a big guy but nothing compared to this guy!

"I've always had a human form… I just like the bear form more." He chuckles out he's also got one of the deepest set voices I've heard maybe part of his odd accent. "I also know you had to snap Squall out of one of the beast backlashes." He spares an eye to me. He so different from Lan'nakke nothing about his beast form remains he is completely human even his hair color is normal it is a rusted orange-red hue something that isn't common around here.

"Beast backlash?" I ask the man waiting for him to explain just what that is.

"Aye, we all have it and when our body is pushed to its death point we lash out. The surge of power is a desperate act and last ditch effort to live. It happens even as we start out Squall hasn't figured out how to use his real power just yet. The Tome-Effusion did more harm than good but we had no choice." Ark'kuis sighs out still not happy about it.

"Oh…." I state so that's why Squall hissed and growled at me like a wild animal, Squall was at that point and time his body was at deaths door… "Wait near death?" I snap my head to the man fully. I get a small nod and a rumbling hum from the man. "Squall was being killed from that stupid spell you did!?" I shout at the bear.

I turns his head to me eyeing me critically I don't remember when but I'm standing and glaring down at the man seated before me. I watch a grin spread across his lips "I see why she picked you in the last life time now… She chose well I will give her that." he mummers out calmly. "You gave some of your own stored energy to him knight. When you kissed him you passed your own strength and will into him, just like you did back in the old days, or when she went purely feral from a strong emotional reaction."

I just stare at the man in disbelief no way you mean she really did need her _Knight Alexander_ who would have thought someone as powerful as that would need another to keep them sane. I wonder what else she needed him for sides that I doubt I will get another word about Lan'nakke out of this bear.

"I like you kid, you should be honored I usually don't take a shine to your kind." He bellows out with a full show of teeth the grin for some reason is heartwarming in its own way and nature. I guess kind of like the way a father would smile upon his kid. "Lan'nakke has requested you and Squall to come to your secret sparing area tonight."

I nod at the man showing that I got the message with that he gets up, his full height is like a giant he is well over eight feet tall. "Be at that spot by 18:00 hours." I hum in agreement that I will and with that he seems to fade off into the background. I will see him tonight with Lan'nakke no doubt about that. I am looking forward to it to say the least and hopefully Squall will be over our little incident. After I'm sure no one else is going to come sneaking up on me I settle back down on the tree and stare off into space. I wonder just what will happen tonight and what Lan'nakke wishes to speak to us about now.

_**~~Time elapse – 18:00 hours~~**_

Sure enough we are all at Squall's and mine secret sparing spot. The only difference here now is that both mine and Squall's blood covers the rocks of the mountain side cliff. Many hours have gone into our training with one another. However we both have grown to our style of sword stance and we differ in style. My style is more aggressive and more about the number of blows I can land before my enemy can attack back. I haven't told anyone including Squall but I've started training in the art of hand to weapon combat where I can block, dodge, and even counter if an enemy has a weapon and my style isn't going to work. Thankfully I met an old man that had a style almost the same as mine and he whooped me good while unarmed. I was inspired by this and even his daughter took me down in much the same manner. I can help the smile that graces my lips as I think about them taking me under their wing and showing me other ways to get out of sticky moments.

Squall however… he has a thicker and heavier sword it is more of a balanced weapon than mine. Something tells me that when Lan'nakke gets her hands on Squall his combat type is going to change. Cats are all about the play, sneak, dodge, counter and with the power behind that form it would be backed with the power of a Lion and I mean male Lion. I wonder what they want me for anyways it's not like I have the gift Squall does and that is blessed by a spirit who assumes the form of a mighty beast.

After a second or two more I hear the ever heavy footsteps of Squall. Judging from the time in between steps he is sulking about something. That or really lost in that noggin of his again. Really he spends more time in that head of his than I do with my date for the night so to speak. I watch as the top of his head comes into view messy Dark Chocolate hair dancing to the salty breeze on the cliff side. His bangs hiding his eyes like usual and head slightly bowed. As I watch I see Lan'nakke come into view but it isn't her cat form… it is her human form. She stands as tall as Squall does though she has her eyes closed and her face slack and peaceful looking, her ears twitching every now and again.

Not long after I watch Lan'nakke and Squall appear Ark'kuis comes into view as well also in his human form. Now that I look at him more closely I can see bear like ears sticking out but they are in the normal human position unlike Lan'nakke's who has her cat ears on top of her head. Maybe that is what happens when you have a wild animal in you… does that mean that Squall will get a cat tail and ears as well. The more I think about it the more a rather silly smile pulls at my lips… Squall as a Neko… pffft… oh Hyne that's priceless to picture.

I'm dragged out of my musing as the other three stop around me. Odd wonder why Lan'nakke can show us her ghost human form now and couldn't before. I shrug it off as we all sit on the cold rock below. Something about Lan'nakke's aura is off and I'm getting a funny feeling like this is the last time I will see her like this… like time for her wandering about is up and must return to her reborn form known as Squall as they claim at least.

I then notice that the Tome is in her hands and no longer being kept within Squall's body. Thank goodness the last thing he needs is to flip out at Garden like he did on the train. Though I don't remember it glowing like it is now an almost sea foam green color. I also see strange runes coming and going almost like it's talking on its own one glyph at a time.

"This will be my last night as my own being with you two." Lan'nakke speaks he voice carries no emotion at all so I can't tell how she truly feels and her face remains expressionless. "Ark'kuis has agreed to teach you more after this final lesson from me tonight."

"What do you mean?" Squall asks almost in total shock of what is going on which Lan'nakke's sudden announcement. Don't tell me he has gotten attached to the spirit. Not many people can get close to Squall and for good reason he made it difficult with his attitude and personality. Squall is a very logical person and doesn't always respond on emotion too irrational for him. I can't help the ting of jealously that goes through me.

"I am you Squall I was never meant to exist in this world, I am simply changing events to prevent the path that once was. The pain it puts each of you through isn't worth the prize you got then." She holds the same tone but her brows lower to show her displeasure with the memory of what was to be. "I spent much energy I have stored over the eons just for this one chance to change fate… all of your fates would be better use of words."

"You cubs may not like it but Lan'nakke has seen events that cause more harm than good. Even Hyne would not like where the path would have led to. We spirits are sent when something cause's mishap on a world of life. We have been here longer than before Lan'nakke became the Lan'nakke you see before you. Lan'nakke was the last to choose a human form. Waiting for the right one to cross her path some of us look or are human as you and others are not but are still humanoid." Ark'kuis bellows out he seems to be watching Lan'nakke with a careful eye right now.

"Fate has chosen to change and set a new destiny for your kind here. You Squall will not stay here forever it is our kinds job to travel the Cosmos and continue this change of fate… and Seifer has a strong tie to you because of what I did in my lifetime…" Lan'nakke's voice is clear as day and holds no remorse for her deed.

"Is that why Squall and I have such a strong connection?" I ask my voice low but not in a sinister way more of a polite way.

"Yes… he is me reborn and you Seifer… are my reborn knight Alexander. You are the glue that made it possible for me to understand and relearn human emotions that died when I became Lan'nakke… a rather brutal and heartless monster… we shared a heart…. Your heart." Lan'nakke says in a quiet voice something seems to have put her mood down.

"Lan'nakke was always the most feral of all spirits and when the human and the spirit became one and the same it wiped out her human emotions with it, that she had left anyways." Ark'kuis adds on before taking a deep breath of the ocean air. "We will show you the past via dreams as you see through your past life eyes." He adds on closing his eyes and lying on his side.

Share a heart that sounds like something out of a corny romance story or something women like to read. How the hell can two different people share a heart really I don't get what the two of them mean. That's not the reason why she called us to this place though it has something to do with the Tome she has resting in her lap.

"I see you both know that this isn't reason why I brought you here." She says with a smile sliding across her face.

Not sure what or how but Squall and I say in unison, "Nothing is ever that simple with you Lan'nakke." We both just stare at each other confused as to how we repeated the same thing word for word.

"I suppose not." Lan'nakke chuckles out. "I wish to start teaching you to summon your _Center _Ark'kuis will take over the lessons after tonight."

Again we both ask at the same time, "What the hell is center?"

With that we watch her smile turn into a wicked one causing a shudder to run down all of our spines including Ark'kuis'…

**~To be Continued~**

**~Author notes~**

**So thickens the plot and some other extra's that will be input into this story. I understand many of you are wondering what the point of these extras are but I swear I only wish to thicken this plot and throw you off the idea till it's time to give the meaning behind this story to you.**

**I like to mess with idea this includes words nothing is safe when I start making up story plots even everyday words become a toy to play with so to speak.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story hope you enjoyed this update. *bows***


End file.
